<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silly Little Fanboy by TAFKAmayle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440679">Silly Little Fanboy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAFKAmayle/pseuds/TAFKAmayle'>TAFKAmayle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Car Sex, Claiming Bites, Dom/sub, Handcuffs, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Tattoos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:41:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36,463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAFKAmayle/pseuds/TAFKAmayle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy is a huge murder fan of Vagabond and never imagined in his wildest dreams that he could end up close enough to taste.</p><p>TW: This fic contains a Ryan Haywood character.</p><p>Side note: If the first chapter sounds familiar it's possible that this was a premise for another fic that isn't mine. So if you are aware of it, please let me know! I just legitimately have no idea if it was actually my idea or not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeremy was stuck in an elevator with a bleeding wound and sweat pouring off him like he was a glass of iced tea on a hot day.</p><p>“Take your shirt off,” Vagabond grunted, “Let me see it.”</p><p>Oh and the Vagabond was there.</p><p>“I-It’s fine, really!” Jeremy assured him, “J-Just a graze.”</p><p>Vagabond’s icy blue eyes narrowed at him. </p><p>“Are you trans?” He asked bluntly.</p><p>“N-No, I-I’m not,” Jeremy stammered, “I-I just d-don’t need anything. I-I’m fine!”</p><p>Vagabond stepped towards him and he backed up, bumping into the wall behind him. </p><p>“You’re scared of me,” He guessed.</p><p><em>Well, yes, but that’s not why I can’t take off my shirt!</em> Vagabond looked away.</p><p>“I...thought we were past this,” he murmured, “But you’re still scared of me.”</p><p>“No!” Jeremy protested, “I-I’m a bit intimidated, b-but we’re fri-er, <em>crewmates.”</em></p><p>Vagabond met his eyes again. </p><p>“You...want to know my name?” He offered.</p><p>Jeremy blushed, his heart fluttering. He did. He wanted to know many things about him.</p><p>“Uh, y-yes, actually,” he answered, “I-I’m Jeremy.”</p><p>“I know,” Vagabond replied blankly.</p><p>“R-Right, i-it just seemed like-S-sorry,” Jeremy sputtered.</p><p>“Ryan.”</p><p><em>Ryan.</em> Quite normal sounding. </p><p>“Now take your shirt off,” Vagabond demanded, flipping open a knife, “Or I cut it off you.”</p><p>Jeremy swallowed nervously, eyeing the knife. <em>Maybe it’s small enough he won’t notice?</em> Jeremy hadn’t had his shirt off in front of any of the Fakes in nearly five years. Back when he was still on b-team, he rarely ever wore a shirt. This habit was what led to his new habit of dying before removing his shirt. </p><p>He had been a huge fan of the Fakes for awhile before he was recruited. Especially Vagabond. The man was poetry in motion. Beautifully deadly, wicked smart, and <em>very</em> intimidating. He was everything Jeremy wanted to be, but at 5''4' was most assuredly <em>not.</em> </p><p>He first met him while in the facility, carrying a heavy box of computer parts to Gavin or Golden Boy as Jeremy knew him then. He had turned down a hallway and bam, there he was, his idol. Vagabond looked down at him with calculating eyes. He seemed to at least vaguely recognize Jeremy as belonging there, though he had clearly not looked very closely at him. </p><p>Jeremy, staring his idol in the face, had his first chance to impress him or at least make a <em>decent</em> first impression. He didn’t. Instead, his stupid mouth opened and blurted:</p><p>“Can I have your autograph?”</p><p>Then they stared at each other, probably each equally confused by the question, for an uncomfortable amount of time. Then, just as Jeremy was about to try to blurt something to help his case (which would probably actually hinder it), Vagabond spoke to him for the first time.</p><p>“Pen?”</p><p><em>Pen? Pen. Pen!</em> Jeremy scrambled to shift the box to one arm and pull his sharpie from his back pocket. Vagabond took it, uncapped it, and waited. Jeremy also waited, suddenly lost in an ocean of blue eyes. Then Vagabond spoke again. </p><p>“Paper?”</p><p>“O-Oh, I-I don’t-I don’t have any,” Jeremy sputtered.</p><p>Vagabond sighed and leaned towards him. Jeremy nearly flinched away, but tried not to. <em>Like a dog, he can smell fear, gotta pretend I’m not pissing myself right now.</em> Then Vagabond pressed the tip of the sharpie to Jeremy’s chest. Jeremy nearly jumped out of his skin as Vagabond signed his name, or well, the codename, across his left pec. </p><p>Then he pulled back, capped the marker, and returned it to Jeremy’s back pocket. </p><p>“Th-Thank you!” Jeremy squeaked.</p><p>“You’re welcome,” Vagabond answered.</p><p>Then he walked around Jeremy and went on his way. Jeremy stood in that hallway, stunned for several real minutes before he nearly dropped the box out right to cover his blushing face. <em>Autograph?! What the fuck?! He signed my tits like a fucking rockstar!</em> He hurriedly put his t-shirt back on, embarrassed beyond all belief. </p><p>Now, it would have been fine, if <em>that’s</em> where it ended. A stupid first impression, something one day they could maybe laugh about while Jeremy pretended to not be utterly humiliated. But no, Jeremy made it worse on himself. As soon as he turned over the computer parts, he went to a tattoo parlor and got the signature permanently inked on his skin. Why? </p><p>Because Jeremy was a pathetic fanboy, that’s why. Still was. Still looked at the thing in the mirror and smiled and blushed like a dumbass. Still struggled to be in the same room as the other man. Struggled not to openly stare at his idol constantly. He had never in his wildest dreams expected to become main crew when BrownMan “retired”. He never expected to be this close to Vagabond on at least a weekly basis, nearly a daily one.</p><p>“Jeremy, why are you so defensive about this?” The man in question grumbled, “Haven’t I seen it before, anyway?”</p><p>“R-Right.”</p><p>Jeremy turned sideways as he pulled his shirt off, crossing his arms over his chest in a very (not) subtle manner. Vagabond pressed his gloved fingers against his skin and Jeremy nearly jumped away from him. Vagabond sighed. </p><p>“You <em>are</em> scared of me,” He muttered, “I knew it.”</p><p>“N-No, like I said, y-you’re intimidating,” Jeremy mumbled, “A-And I’m small.”</p><p>Vagabond snorted.</p><p>“Yes, you are.”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“Hold still, damnit!”</p><p>Vagabond pressed him firmly against the wall with one hand on his chest while the other prodded at the wound.</p><p>“It <em>is</em> just a graze,” he confirmed, “We should still clean and bandage it.”</p><p>He pulled his hand away. Jeremy was too busy freaking out over being touched to remember why he’d been hiding his chest in the first place. Vagabond paused as he reached into his jacket. His eyes were laser-focused on Jeremy’s chest. Jeremy blushed crimson and quickly held up his shirt to block it. But the damage was done.</p><p>“You got it tattooed on you,” Vagabond murmured, “That’s why you didn’t want to take your shirt off.”</p><p>Jeremy nodded, not looking back at him. </p><p>“Well, I’ve seen it now,” Vagabond pointed out, “So you can relax.”</p><p>He went back to Jeremy’s first aid, while Jeremy just stared at his shoulder in shock. <em>He didn’t react to it. He...doesn’t care?</em> Once the bandage was in place, Vagabond stood back up straight and looked down at where Jeremy’s shirt and hands were blocking his embarrassment.</p><p>“Let me see it properly,” he grunted.</p><p>Jeremy hesitantly lowered his hands, his blush creeping down his neck as Vagabond stared at the ink. He jolted when Vagabond reached out and brushed his fingers over it.</p><p>“You know what this means, right?” He spoke softly.</p><p>“S-Sorry?”</p><p>Vagabond pushed him back into the wall, leaning down to speak in his ear.</p><p>“It means you’re mine,” he whispered hotly, “You belong to me.”</p><p>Jeremy shuddered, his face flushing darkly. He could hear Vagabond's breath against the mask. Jeremy wasn't iced tea on a hot day, he was ice melting from the intensity of Vagabond's presence. </p><p>“My mark is on you,” Vagabond continued, mask pressing against Jeremy’s ear, “You’re mine to command. Aren’t you, Jeremy?”</p><p>Jeremy squeezed the shirt so tightly his knuckles cracked. </p><p>“Uh, I-“</p><p>The elevator dinged as the others finally got it working again. Jeremy hurriedly put his shirt back on while Vagabond stepped toward the door. The doors slid open and Jeremy, face bright red, followed Vagabond from it.</p><p>“You alright, Lil J?” Gavin asked, “Your shirt’s bloody.”</p><p>“Y-Yeah, Vagabond patched me up,” Jeremy assured, clearing his throat.</p><p>Vagabond looked back at him, his eyes narrowed. <em>What did I do??</em> Jeremy wondered as they moved on. Vagabond’s fists were clenched tightly at his sides. <em>Great, I pissed him off somehow.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay, Ry, who do you want to take with you for surveillance?” Geoff grunted.</p>
<p></p><div class="sc-1sp3zau-0 bbTdSI sc-1di2uql-0 iCDsKB">
  <p>“Rimmy.”</p>
  <p>Jeremy jolted in surprise. His head whipped over to Vagabond who of course had his mask on, making it impossible to tell what sort of face he was making. </p>
  <p>“R-Really??” Jeremy demanded.</p>
  <p>In the year Jeremy had been on main crew, Vagabond had not <em>once</em> chosen to pair with him for any job. When given the choice, he almost always picked Gavin. An interesting choice considering how much they argued. Vagabond’s pretty eyes locked with his.</p>
  <p>“Yes, is that a problem?” He questioned.</p>
  <p>Jeremy was distracted, feeling like Icarus, flying in the blue, blue sky as he stared into Vagabond’s eyes. <em>Huh? Is what? What were we talking about? Who cares?</em> He should be careful not to fly too high, wasn’t that bad news?</p>
  <p>“Um...okay, I guess?” Geoff spoke up.</p>
  <p>Jeremy almost jumped a foot in the air. Shit, he forgot there were other people in the room. Had the Vagabond’s eyes always been so distracting? He was hoisted up suddenly by his collar like a kitten getting picked up by its mother. </p>
  <p>“Let’s go,” Vagabond grunted.</p>
  <p>“Uh, y-yes, sir!” Jeremy stammered, following quickly behind him.</p>
  <p>“Sir??” Gavin snorted, “It’s just Ryebread.”</p>
  <p>Jeremy blushed darkly, but had no idea how to defend himself, so he just exited the room. Not before he heard a parting snippet of conversation.</p>
  <p>“What the fuck was that about??” Jack hissed.</p>
  <p>“Yeah, what the hell?” Geoff agreed, “He never warms up that quick.”</p>
  <p>The door closed and Jeremy frowned. <em>What??</em> Vagabond snapped his fingers from down the hallway and Jeremy hurried to join him. </p>
  <p>“S-Sorry,” he mumbled, pushing the conversation from his head, “Am I driving?”</p>
  <p>“No.”</p>
  <p>“Gotcha.”</p>
  <p>They were silent as they got in Vagabond’s car. It was definitely an awkward silence as they drove out to the surveillance spot. It’d been a few days since the elevator incident and Jeremy still wasn’t sure what it all meant. <em>He said he owns me now, but I don’t really know what he’s expecting.</em> Jeremy fidgeted with his shirt as they parked. <em>Should I just ask?</em> </p>
  <p>Vagabond leaned back the driver’s seat and propped one combat boot next to the steering wheel.</p>
  <p>“Keep your eyes open,” He ordered.</p>
  <p>“Did you bring me just so you could sleep?” Jeremy grumbled.</p>
  <p>“Yep.”</p>
  <p>Jeremy gave him an exasperated look. Great, so the owning thing meant he was going to use Jeremy to get out of shit he didn’t want to do. <em>Asshole.</em> Jeremy ignored the twinge of disappointment. He’d sort of been hoping he’d be Vagabond’s bitch in other ways. He blushed and pushed the thought from his head. That was just asking for trouble. </p>
  <p>~</p>
  <p>
    <em>Thump!</em>
  </p>
  <p>Jeremy jolted in surprise as a duffel bag dropped into his lap where he was sitting on the floor. He looked up to find Vagabond towering over him. </p>
  <p>“Count this,” He ordered.</p>
  <p>Jeremy frowned up at him. </p>
  <p>“Why?” He grunted.</p>
  <p>Vagabond crouched down, gripping Jeremy’s chin tightly in his hand. The cold blue fire of his eyes behind the mask burned through Jeremy and he swallowed nervously.</p>
  <p>“Because I told you to,” Vagabond growled, “You do as I tell you to, do you understand?”</p>
  <p>
    <em>You belong to me.</em>
  </p>
  <p>“Y-Yes, sir,” Jeremy squeaked.</p>
  <p>Vagabond’s eyes softened and he let go of Jeremy’s chin to pat the top of his head.</p>
  <p>“Good boy,” He praised, “Now count.”</p>
  <p>“Y-Yes, sir,” Jeremy repeated, face red as Vagabond stood back up.</p>
  <p><em>He called me a good boy.</em> Warmth pulsed in his chest as he put down the gun he’d been cleaning and opened the duffel. It was filled with money, as he suspected it was. As he reached inside to start pulling it out, the thing exploded. He sputtered as thick, cold liquid splattered over him.</p>
  <p><em>Paint.</em> Magenta paint. All over his face, shoulders, and chest. It’d been booby-trapped. He started to stand, to go to the locker room, but Vagabond cleared his throat. Jeremy settled back down. <em>He wants me to count before I clean up.</em></p>
  <p>“The door is locked,” Vagabond pointed out, “You can take your shirt off.”</p>
  <p>Jeremy blushed, hands shaking as he hesitantly took his shirt off and wiped paint from his face. Vagabond was looking at the tattoo again. Jeremy tried to ignore his steady gaze as he counted up the now partially pink money. Vagabond cleaned his own equipment, putting some back where it belonged, though his eyes kept going back to the tattoo.</p>
  <p>“56,439,” Jeremy announced when he was finished, zipping the bag up as he stood.</p>
  <p>He pulled his shirt back on and made for the door.</p>
  <p>“Rimmy, I didn’t say I was done with you,” Vagabond pointed out coolly.</p>
  <p>Jeremy blushed crimson as he imagined what other uses Vagabond could have for him.</p>
  <p>“S-Sorry, what else do you need?” Jeremy questioned.</p>
  <p>Vagabond stepped closer to him and patted the top of his head.</p>
  <p>“Nothing, you did a good job,” he dismissed, “You may go now.”</p>
  <p><em>Oh, I see. I’m not allowed to leave until he dismisses me. Got it.</em> Jeremy blushed as he left, touching the green hair on the top of his head. <em>He said I did good.</em> A dumb grin spread on his face as he wandered toward the locker room.</p>
  <p>~</p>
  <p>Jeremy flicked his cowboy hat upward to see the approaching car better. He wolf whistled.</p>
  <p>“Hello, pretty,” He cooed, “You’re drivin’ right into my heart.”</p>
  <p>“Are you flirting with the car right now?” Vagabond snorted.</p>
  <p>“I’m merely suggesting I’m great at riding,” Jeremy joked.</p>
  <p>“I'll bet you are,” Vagabond muttered dryly.</p>
  <p>The purple Nero halted in front of them and a tall, stupidly attractive man stepped out. </p>
  <p>“Hello, pretty,” Jeremy breathed.</p>
  <p>He <em>really</em> hoped no one heard that. The man pushed aviators off his nose and up into his short, coal black hair as he approached. His copper skin almost seemed to shimmer in the bright sunlight and his deep brown eyes felt like a shot of espresso as they locked with Jeremy’s. Jeremy was suddenly full of energy. Then he grinned and his whole face lit up. Jeremy struggled not to immediately have a heart attack. </p>
  <p>“Rimmy Tim, what an honor to meet you,” The man greeted, in a Hispanic accent, “I heard much about you.”</p>
  <p>Jeremy nearly swooned.</p>
  <p>“Well, I hope it’s all good,” He joked, “But I wouldn’t count on it.”</p>
  <p>The man laughed, bright and fluttery as he held out his hand.</p>
  <p>“Most people call me Cruz Control, as you know,” he introduced himself as Jeremy took his hand, “But <em>you</em> may call me Miguel.”</p>
  <p>Jeremy’s heart was pounding as they shook hands. <em>Is he flirting with me??</em> </p>
  <p>“Well, then, to business,” Jeremy quickly pushed on, “Did you look over the plans we sent you?”</p>
  <p>“I did,” Cruz confirmed, nodding, “I can do, no problem. But I had a suggestion.”</p>
  <p>The next half hour was spent discussing the plan and hearing Cruz’ suggestions on how to make the heist easier. Jeremy nodded politely during these suggestions, but had a feeling none of them would be followed. Too many sounded quite logical, which was not how Fake AH rolled. They shook hands again before Cruz turned to leave.</p>
  <p>“Damn, that’s a cute ass,” Jeremy muttered under his breath as Cruz left.</p>
  <p>“Could you tone down your sluttiness for five fucking minutes?!” Vagabond snapped. </p>
  <p>Jeremy jumped, startled.</p>
  <p>“Fuck, I forgot you were there,” he laughed.</p>
  <p>“Sorry to interrupt your inappropriate behavior,” Vagabond snorted.</p>
  <p>“I-It was not inappropriate!” Jeremy argued.</p>
  <p>“You were flirting with an associate,” Vagabond pointed out icily, “That’s about as inappropriate as it gets.”</p>
  <p>”I-I didn’t flirt!” Jeremy protested, “I just creeped on him while he couldn’t hear me. Which is still terrible, but not bad for business.”</p>
  <p>Vagabond snorted and rolled his eyes.</p>
  <p>“You think he would like you if he knew about your ink?” He sneered.</p>
  <p>Jeremy blushed. <em>Probably not.</em></p>
  <p>“I-I should just get it removed!” He huffed as he moved to get in his car, “Or covered! God, I’m an-“</p>
  <p>He jolted as Vagabond gripped his wrist tightly and pulled him back.</p>
  <p>“You cannot remove or cover it,” he ordered, “I will be very upset with you if you do.”</p>
  <p>
    <em>You belong to me.</em>
  </p>
  <p>Jeremy swallowed nervously. He wasn’t going to anyway, but something about the blue fire glaring down at him made him want to tattoo it bigger or again. He wanted to cover his body in Vagabond’s marks.</p>
  <p>“Yes, sir,” he whispered, his heart pounding in his chest.</p>
  <p>Vagabond’s fiery eyes softened, looking like the sunny sky behind his head. He released Jeremy’s wrist and patted his cheek gently.</p>
  <p>“Good boy,” he praised. </p>
  <p>Jeremy flushed as Vagabond pulled away from him and got on his bike. He just watched dumbly as Vagabond started his engine and zipped away. He crouched down, covering his blushing face. <em>He called me a good boy again! Oh my god, that was so embarrassing!</em> </p>
  <p>It took him several minutes to get a hold of himself and get into his car. He touched his cheek where Vagabond had, a grin spreading on his face. <em>He called me a good boy.</em></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy stretched his arm over his head, pushing his hip out and held it a moment before doing the same on the other side. He twisted side to side and his spine popped.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jesus, that was loud,” He grunted, “I’m getting old.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you talk to yourself a lot or only when you can embarrass yourself?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy jumped, startled by Vagabond’s sudden appearance.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jesus, V, can’t you announce your presence better?” He huffed, “You’re like a horror movie villain.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You really <em>are</em> getting old,” Vagabond snorted as Jeremy moved to pull on his equipment, “Consider hearing aids.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re older than me!” Jeremy protested.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, but my bones don’t sound like they’re breaking when I pop them,” Vagabond pointed out, “And my hearing is perfectly fine.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That seems unlikely,” Jeremy muttered, “What do you need anyway? Shouldn’t you be getting ready?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am ready,” Vagabond answered, “I’m waiting on you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Coulda just waited by the car,” Jeremy grumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Could’ve,” Vagabond agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy rolled his eyes as he checked his ankle piece and made sure his jeans were covering it. He stood and pulled on his jacket, straightening it as he rolled his shoulders. <em>Okay. Let’s do this.</em> He turned to find himself staring at Vagabond’s chest. He squeaked, stumbling back a step. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you planning on behaving around your little crush?” Vagabond questioned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He followed Jeremy’s stumble backwards, crowding into his space.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wh-What?” Jeremy stammered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond gripped his chin, leaning down. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The driver, can you behave around him?” He pressed, voice tight.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy blushed even as his chest tightened. <em>He doesn’t trust me.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I’m a professional!” He huffed, “I would never jeopardize a job!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You practically threw yourself at him when we met,” Vagabond sneered, “I thought you could use some incentive to behave yourself.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>The idea that you might call me a good boy if I do good is plenty incentive.</em> Jeremy blushed as he thought it, looking away and shifting nervously.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I’ll behave,” he mumbled, “S-Sir.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond let go of his chin and patted his head. Jeremy smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good boy,” Vagabond praised, “You behave and I’ll reward you afterward, okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy’s eyes darted back to him. <em>Reward? Like...like what?</em> Vagabond’s eyes were soft and warm. Jeremy’s heart fluttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can decide, so think about what you want,” Vagabond instructed, “Now let’s go before we’re late. Oh and carry this.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pulled a duffel off his back and dropped it into Jeremy’s arms. Jeremy almost fell, not expecting it to be so heavy. <em>Right.</em> He glanced at the other man as they headed toward the car. <em>Is this all you think I can do?</em> He set his shoulders and his jaw clenched. <em>I’m going to absolutely nail this job, asshole.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy wasn’t the flashy, showy Rimmy Tim for that job. He was the “flippy” Rimmy Tim as Gavin liked to call him. It had actually taken a bit for people to connect the darkly dressed acrobat/gymnast to the vividly dressed martial artist. In his shadow form, Jeremy was as quiet as the Vagabond. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Possibly quieter,</em> he thought as they landed on the roof and he could hear Vagabond’s boots. Of course, Jeremy had landed on his hands to ensure absolute silence. He gracefully lowered his feet, pushing off his hands into a crouch and glancing around. He found Vagabond staring at him and he scowled. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>What?</strong> He signed at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond shook his head and refocused, moving across the roof to the other side. Jeremy caught the duffel as Michael dropped it, nearly falling.<em> The hell is in this thing?</em> He strapped it onto his back and hurried to catch up with Vagabond who was attaching the repel lines. They got themselves hooked in and carefully lowered over the edge, testing the lines. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They lowered slowly to the window and Jeremy idled next to it, covering Vagabond as he got the window open. <em>Oh, I’ve never done the flippy stuff around him,</em> Jeremy suddenly realized. <em>He doesn’t know what I can do...Then he doesn’t think I belong on main crew.</em> That sliced through Jeremy worse than any blade could. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The window slid open and Vagabond slipped inside. Jeremy followed closely after.<em> I have to prove to him I belong with him.</em> He blushed. <em>I mean, that I belong with the crew.</em> Jeremy shoved down the feelings in his chest and focused on looking around the office. This wasn’t his part of the job.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond snapped his fingers and Jeremy hurried to his side at the desk. He spun his finger in the air and Jeremy turned around. He unzipped the duffel and lifted out two separate objects. Jeremy peeked over his shoulder to see it was two hard drives. He put the hard drives on the desk and picked up the ones already there, placing them carefully into the duffel.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He started plugging the hard drives in and Jeremy waited quietly. He just needed to wait for his part. They were going down the hall to the right and down the stairs on the left. Then he was flipping his way through the alarm triggers to the vault to place the explosives Michael rigged up. Then pop the vault and slip in the small space to retrieve the box. Simple enough.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hesitated at the bottom of the stairs with the duffel, briefly considering keeping it on just to prove he <em>could,</em> but thought better of compromising the mission. Instead he gently put it down and shrugged off his jacket. Though it took no more than two minutes for him to reach the other side, his brain processed each action completely before he took it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He leapt off the bottom step into a handstand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He immediately sprung off, landing on his toes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He bent back and sideways over the next trigger, going near horizontal to pass between it and the one above it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hopped the low trigger easily enough, careful not to hit the higher one just past it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He ducked the higher one and cartwheeled between the triggers that spread out like a fan in front of the vault. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He used his momentum to spring up off the ground and land on the middle hinge of the vault where there were no triggers. He retrieved the explosives and attached one to each of the three hinges before climbing up to the top hinge and hopping sideways to the combination mechanism in the center. He balanced on one foot as he retrieved the trigger and turned away as he hit the button.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Bang, bang, bang!</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had a brief moment to think “that doesn’t sound right” before the door began to fall. He scrambled for his knife, slamming it into the wall above the vault and held tightly, keeping the door up with his hips. The explosives were stronger than anticipated, but worse than that: the vault was unlocked for some reason. So instead of being held up by the lock side, the vault door had nothing but Jeremy keeping it up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Damn, this shit is heavy.</em> They weren’t supposed to trigger an alarm until they had the object to give them more time to get away. Jeremy was quick at lock picking, but he wasn’t sure he was <em>that</em> quick. He was floundering trying to figure out what to do. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Okay, okay, don’t panic. Just need to hang onto the door, open it just a touch and slip inside. Can do.</em> He puffed out a few calming breaths and gripped the top of the door tightly. He pressed his arm against it and lifted his hips, grunting as the weight shifted from his body to just his arm. He lifted up and twisted, sweat pouring down his face as he eased open the door just wide enough to slip into. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His arms shook with the effort as he turned his hips to slide into the opening. He twisted awkwardly to get a foot on the combination mechanism from the inside and hooked his foot in to hold up the door he released his hand from it. He scrambled for the lip of the doorway to hold onto from the inside as he pulled most of his body inside. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He puffed out a few breaths before finally letting go of the knife and quickly getting his other arm inside. He gripped the lip with both hands, pulling with his legs to slot the door back in place and holding it there. <em>Okay, I’m inside. Now what? </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He couldn’t just let go of the door; it would probably fall immediately since the front was heavier than the back. He also couldn’t touch the floor or another alarm would go off. But he still needed to get the box. He took an inventory of what he had on him. He had one more knife, his lock picks, and two firearms. And his <em>clothes.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before the idea even formed fully in his head, he decided it was stupid. He could use his clothing as a makeshift rope. To hang himself with because this idea was so fucking <em>stupid!</em> He couldn’t take off his shoes or his shoelaces, he needed to be able to get to the box without slipping in his socks. Since he couldn’t do that, that meant he also couldn’t take off his pants. And if he had to keep his pants on, that meant he needed his belt to keep them up. Which left only his gloves which were no help and one other item of clothing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He almost wanted to cry out of frustration for the situation. He felt like he was running out of oxygen, strength, and time. It was fine, he had his jacket waiting for him outside. He just needed to keep himself covered with it when they hopped in the getaway vehicle. He still wanted to cry as he carefully, with much difficulty and grunting, cut off his T-shirt. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He cut diagonally to get the most length and looped a sleeve through a spoke on the lock mechanism. Then he stabbed the knife through it, wedging it into the lip of the door. After he was sure it would stay he jumped to the center of the vault where a table stood laden with cases. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He scanned the boxes for the right number and leapt to the top of the boxes where there was just enough space for him to wiggle in horizontally. He hooked his feet on the edge and hung down as he took his lock picks out. He was quick, worried about how long the shirt would hold, getting the box open and the box inside into his hands just as the shirt decided to give in. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had enough time to flip to the center table again before the door fell, crashing into the floor so hard it rocked the table under him. He rushed from the vault, box under his arm as Vagabond rushed from the stairs. They sprinted for the door as the alarm squealed and quickly got into the waiting car. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not that I complain, but why are you shirtless?” Cruz questioned as he peeled out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy slapped both hands over the tattoo as sirens screamed behind them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I’m a stripper on the side,” he joked nervously.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked over at Vagabond next to him in the backseat, frantically looking for his jacket. <em>Where the hell is it?! </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now I would like to see that,” Cruz mused, “Hang on.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy squeaked as he whipped around a corner, sending him tumbling over Vagabond. He scrambled upright, trying to keep the tattoo pointed away from Cruz.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Vagabond, where the hell his my jacket?!” He hissed, bracing himself on one of the man’s thighs as he looked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked up at him and Vagabond jerked a thumb behind them. His eyes were focused on Jeremy’s chest again. Jeremy blushed crimson and slapped a hand back over the tattoo.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you do that on purpose?!” He demanded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even in the low light, Vagabond’s eyes were like the coldest fire. Jeremy swallowed nervously. <em>I’m in trouble aren’t I? </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can give you my jacket,” Cruz suggested.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What a gentleman,” Jeremy laughed as he pushed himself sitting up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond’s rage filled eyes focused on Cruz briefly before he yanked off his own jacket to shove at Jeremy. Jeremy took it in surprise and slipped it on, quickly zipping it up. It was too big, obviously, but it was warm from Vagabond’s body and Jeremy wanted to wear it forever. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, at least no one will mistake me for you,” Jeremy snorted as he pushed his hands out of the too long sleeves.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sat back to buckle in before Cruz had a chance to send him tumbling again, but Vagabond stopped him. He pulled an AK from under the seat and passed it over, jerking his thumb behind them again. Jeremy scowled, but moved to the window to lean out and fire at the cops. <em>Really, you just want to make me do all the work.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rimmy, I have grenades up here,” Cruz offered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You know the way to my heart," Jeremy laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He grinned as he pulled back in to clamber over to the front seat. Cruz pointed to the glovebox where Jeremy did find several round grenades. He pulled one out, squeezing it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Usually I’m a catcher,” he joked, “But I’ll make an exception this time.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cruz grinned wildly at him and he was absolutely breath-taking like that. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think I prefer you as catcher,” he teased.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy laughed as he leaned out the passenger window. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Careful, buddy, you’re treading on dangerous waters,” he jokingly warned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pulled the pin on the grenade and lobbed it at the police cars behind them. He whooped at the explosion and lobbed another before the cops backed off. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Watch the road,” Vagabond growled as Jeremy was pulling back in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>What?</em> Jeremy peeked over his shoulder to find Vagabond was addressing Cruz who was looking at his ass. He quickly whipped his head back forward at Vagabond’s command and Jeremy pulled the rest of the way back in. His heart was pounding in his chest as he buckled his seat belt. <em>He was looking at my ass, oh my god, has he been serious this whole time?!</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>~</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cruz <em>had</em> been serious, it turned out. Jeremy was utterly amazed and startled when Cruz gave him a business card and told him to call him some time for drinks. Then he kissed Jeremy’s hand like it was a cheesy romance movie and got in his car. He waved goodbye and Jeremy waved back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He jumped as the trunk of the car slammed closed behind him. Vagabond was angry. Likely because Jeremy was being “inappropriate” again. And Jeremy was a bit frustrated with him as well. He was pretty sure he left his jacket behind on purpose to try to embarrass him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond snapped his fingers and Jeremy hesitated only a moment before coming to his side. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What the hell did I say about that cuck?” Vagabond growled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I didn’t jeopardize the mission,” Jeremy argued, a bit shaky.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond grabbed his bicep and turned him, slamming him down over the trunk. Jeremy grunted as Vagabond twisted one of his arms around his back. It didn’t hurt, but it was a jarring change in pace. <em>Oh god, is he going to kill me? </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Smack!</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy jolted and let out a surprised squeak at the slap against his ass, muted by his jeans. <em>What the fuck?? What the fuck! </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No more flirting,” Vagabond growled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-Yes, sir,” Jeremy squeaked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you need more or have you learned your lesson?” Vagabond asked, voice tight.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>More! More! More!</em> Jeremy screamed in his head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I’ll b-be good, s-sir,” He stammered instead. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond released him and he hesitantly stood up. Vagabond patted his head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good boy,” He praised, “Other than your excessive flirting, you did really well on the job. You were amazing.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy glowed under his praise, smiling widely and clasping his hands.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really?” He chirped.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, really,” Vagabond confirmed, “I didn’t know you could do all that flippy shit. You even saved it when it almost went sideways.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy wanted to cry he was so happy. Vagabond’s hand moved from where it was brushing through Jeremy’s hair to his cheek. Jeremy blushed as he cupped his jaw and brushed his thumb over Jeremy’s cheek. Jeremy’s heart was in his throat as he stared up at Vagabond. In the low light of the distant hub of the city, his eyes were still beautiful. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I...I’ll still give you a reward,” He murmured, “Tell me what you want.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I want to see Ryan,” Jeremy whispered, not even thinking it before it came out, “Please.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vagabond’s eyes narrowed, confused a moment before they cleared again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, I...I see,” he muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pulled away and pulled off the mask. Jeremy stared up at him, eyes wide. He was pretty. As pretty as Jeremy imagined. Prettier maybe. Though the black paint around his eyes made him look a bit intimidating, it didn’t distract from his pretty features. Lightly colored stubble, pink lips, and his smile made Jeremy weak in the knees as it pulled higher on one side than the other.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you like what you see?” Ryan teased.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked like he knew damn well Jeremy liked what he saw. He stepped closer and Jeremy’s eyes flicked down to his lips. Ryan leaned down and took a hold of the zipper, dragging it down to reveal the tattoo. His eyes were focused on it again and his lips parted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I didn’t do it on purpose,” he breathed, “But I’m always happy to see your lovely ink.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy thought his heart might explode as he kept dragging the zipper down, baring more of Jeremy’s torso. His eyes followed his hand, watching this slow reveal of Jeremy’s skin. Jeremy swallowed nervously. <em>What is he doing? Are we going to-? Because it feels like we’re going to-!</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The familiar sound of Michael’s obnoxious car horn startled them and Ryan zipped the jacket back up with a sharp motion. He turned away, looking like he wished he was anywhere else at that particular moment. Jeremy almost whimpered at the loss of Ryan’s close body heat. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rimmy!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan’s call was accompanied by the snapping of his fingers. Jeremy nearly teleported to his side.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, sir?” He prompted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sir?” Jack grunted, “I thought you were over that, Jer.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy blushed, looking away. <em>It’s different with Ryan... </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We have a job,” Ryan announced, “Suit up. Public Rimmy this time.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, sir,” Jeremy answered, hurrying away to the locker room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, what?!” Jack exclaimed, “You’re choosing <em>him?!”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, is there a problem?” Ryan questioned tightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy passed out of hearing range before he could hear Jack’s response. <em><strong>He</strong> chose me? Why?? </em>He had mostly forgotten about the incident and was nearly completely dressed when Gavin entered the locker room. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, Lil’ J, can I talk to you?” He asked, sitting on one of the benches.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, is it gonna take long?” Jeremy countered, “I’m doing a job.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’ll be quick,” Gavin assured.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, I’m listening,” Jeremy grunted, sitting down to tie his boots.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was just wondering if you and Ryebread are close,” Gavin explained, “He picks you for jobs now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy raised an eyebrow at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think he just likes that I don’t refuse to do the grunt work,” he muttered, moving to his other boot, “I’m convenient, I think.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So...more like a servant than a crew mate,” Gavin guessed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Would you call b-team servants?” Jeremy questioned as he finished tying his boot.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked up at Gavin to see his face pulled into a sort of frustrated frown.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, but you’re not b-team any more anyway,” He pointed out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know if <em>he</em> feels like I belong main crew,” Jeremy admitted, “Not that he’s treating me poorly or anything. I just haven’t really gotten to show him what I can do. That bank heist was the first time he saw my specific skills.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He brushed his hand through the green hair on top of his head and smiled faintly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But we’re getting there,” he added quietly as he recalled Ryan’s praise, “I think he’s starting to rely on me a bit.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So you’re not closer to him?” Gavin concluded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy recalled how physically close they’d gotten and blushed. He rubbed absently over the tattoo. It had been a week and nothing else of note had occurred.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“N-No, I...I don’t <em>think</em> so,” He mumbled, trying to keep the disappointment from his voice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin hummed thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, that’s all I wanted to know,” He announced, standing up, “I’ll see you later Lil’ J!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, see ya!” Jeremy called back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked down at his hands, remembering the too-long sleeves of Ryan’s jacket covering his palms. He was still a stupid fanboy chasing after the Vagabond, but now it felt different. He crossed his arms over his chest, hugging himself as he recalled how warm Ryan was even without touching him. He had chased only a legend before, but now he chased the warmth behind it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Were you under the impression I wanted your excuses?” Jeremy muttered tiredly, leaning back in the chair, “‘Cause I assure you, I could not give less of a shit. If you can’t do the job, we find someone else.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You won’t-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“-find better,” Jeremy interrupted, bored, “We’re the best in LS. No one else can do what we do. Blah blah blah. I’ve heard it all before.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You-!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“-arrogant little shit,” Jeremy cut in, “Someone should put you back in your place.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Listen here, I’ve-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“-been doing this longer than you’ve been alive,” Jeremy finished, “You have no respect. You need to be taught a lesson in manners.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy leaned back forward, propping his elbow on the table and setting his chin on his hand. He grinned widely.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How are you gonna teach me?” He cooed, voice syrupy sweet, “You wanna bend me over your knee?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man sputtered, going red and leaping up, slamming his hands down on the table. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You disgusting-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“-faggot,” Jeremy guessed, voice still like syrup, “You’re what’s wrong with this city <em>and</em> this country.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man’s head looked like it might explode.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“See, the thing about you old blood boomer types?” Jeremy spoke cool and quiet, “You’re just so damn predictable and inflexible. You can’t adapt and Fake AH doesn’t need you. You’re expendable.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was a quick draw, but no one was quicker than Rimmy Tim. The man screamed in pain as he dropped back to his chair, his hip shattered. Jeremy stood, twirling the gun and holstering it. He lifted his hat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good evening to you, sir,” he dismissed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He replaced his hat and left the room. The man’s people rushed forward, but hesitated. Of course it wasn’t for Rimmy Tim, it was for the Vagabond, but it still felt good to walk out of that place commanding that kind of respect. Jeremy drove silently for a bit before he relaxed, taking off the hat and unbuttoning the blazer. He squeezed the steering wheel nervously in the silence. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m...in trouble, aren’t I?” He muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why would you be in trouble?” Ryan wondered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy glanced at him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I just ruined that deal,” he pointed out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, <em>he</em> ruined the deal,” Ryan corrected, “He should’ve just said the job was not possible for his people.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But I shouldn’t have just severed ties like that,” Jeremy grumbled, “And I was such an asshole. Peacocking like I had any authority. Being such a cocky jerk.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You did what I brought you to do,” Ryan argued, “You shoved when he pushed. Then when he kept shoving, you put him on his ass. Any of the others would have done the same.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Any of the <em>others.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Would <em>you</em> have done the same?” Jeremy asked quietly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No,” Ryan grunted, “I would have put a knife in his eye at the first excuse. That’s why I don’t do the negotiating or talking.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Which is a shame,” Jeremy joked, “I like your voice. And you’re very convincing when you want to be.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ha, maybe you’re just easy to convince,” Ryan snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, that’s probably true,” He admitted, “With you anyway.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh?” Ryan prompted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t act like you haven’t noticed,” Jeremy scoffed, “Obviously I’m weak to you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy opened his mouth immediately, but found no answer on his tongue. <em>Why?</em> He snapped his mouth shut, staring out the windshield. <em>Why?</em> He stopped at an intersection and brushed his fingers through his green hair. He blushed, smiling a tiny smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I guess...because I like you praising me,” he murmured, “Your approval means a lot to me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then...you only doubted yourself today because I was with you,” Ryan reasoned, “If it was one of the others you would’ve been more confident.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The light turned green and Jeremy moved forward, frowning a bit.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I...guess so,” He answered, shrugging.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He flashed a grin at Ryan.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe I was just fishing for compliments?” He laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“In that case,” Ryan muttered, leaning over, “You did a good job.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He patted Jeremy’s head and Jeremy’s blush deepened as he smiled stupidly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Th-Thank you, sir,” He squeaked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>He said I did good!</em> He was in a daze all the way back to the base. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jeremy?” Ryan called softly as Jeremy unbuckled his seatbelt.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy’s head whipped over to him in surprise. <em>He said my name! </em>He hadn't said it again since the elevator.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-Yes, sir?” He prompted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan pulled off the mask.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re part of the crew just like any of us,” he murmured, “You’re good at what you do and you belong here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy stared at him in shock as he opened the car door and got out. He watched him walk to the door into the house in stunned silence. <em>He...he said I belong. </em>Something felt wrong about it though. Empty. Jeremy thought back to the conversation with Gavin. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I don’t know if <strong>he</strong> feels like I belong main crew.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That was why it was empty. <em>He’s saying what I want to hear, not what he actually thinks right now.</em> Jeremy dropped his head to the steering wheel. Even if it was true, even if Ryan <em>did</em> feel that way, it meant nothing if he only said it because he thought Jeremy wanted to hear it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other praise was all reactionary: Ryan said it when he did something to deserve it. This was forced into the conversation. Ryan thought he <em>needed</em> to hear it. Jeremy didn’t need it, he didn’t even <em>want</em> it unless he earned it. He was being picky, he supposed, but he couldn't help but feel cheated when he was praised for nothing.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’d been a week and Ryan hadn’t picked Jeremy for a job again. He hadn’t called him to his side either. He was keeping his distance for the most part. Any time than ran into each other Ryan would say “hey, Jeremy, you’re doing great” or “hey, Jeremy, good job on that job” and pat his head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But it all felt so empty. He didn’t feel warm any more. It felt like the praise didn’t mean anything, like it wasn’t real. He wasn’t <em>earning</em> the praise. He was being coddled like a child, praised because Ryan thought that’s what he needed. He didn’t.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jeremy?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy rushed from the kitchen into the living room where Ryan was.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, sir?” He prompted brightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Please, give me something to do. Please! </em>Ryan’s face was bare. It hadn’t been bare again for the whole week, like Ryan was hiding from him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you break something?” Ryan grunted, frowning.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Huh?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy looked down at his hands.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right, I was holding a mug,” he muttered, “I must have dropped it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was so distracted by his desire to please, he completely forgot it had been in his hands.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jeremy, you don’t have to come immediately when I call for you,” Ryan assured him gently.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know that!” Jeremy snapped, his fuse finally running out, “I’m not a child! Just because I <em>want</em> to doesn’t mean I think have to! You know what? Fuck you, do your own fucking dirty work!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He turned away from him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jeremy, wait, I-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck you!” Jeremy repeated.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stormed into his office and slammed the door. He locked it and sank to the floor, hugging his arms to his chest. <em>Why can’t I just take the praise? Why does this have to make me feel so worthless? </em>He wanted the warmth, wanted Ryan’s praise, but only in a certain way. And he was being a real asshole about it. It wasn’t like Ryan could just know that. How could he possibly know he was wounding Jeremy’s pride?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy was an “ignore your problems” kind of guy. He preferred to avoid the possibility of resolution on the off-chance it ended up being a bad resolution. So he just avoided Ryan like the plague for the few days following his loud declaration in the living room. Ryan appeared to be avoiding him as well. So everything was going great. Just...<em>great.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lil’ J?” Gavin called, into the locker room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah?” Jeremy called back as he pulled his shirt on.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, you busy right now?” Gavin asked as he came around the corner.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not really,” Jeremy muttered, “What’s up?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Two things,” Gavin answered, sitting on one of the benches.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy felt like he was being jarred back to when he asked about Jeremy being close with Ryan. He almost wanted to laugh. He sat down.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“One, what the bloody hell is going on with you and Ry?” Gavin demanded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy hugged his arms over his chest, looking miserably down at the floor.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you...tell Ryan what I said the other week?” He mumbled, “About him thinking I don’t belong?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I told Jack though,” Gavin admitted, “She was worried about you. We both were. Still are, actually. Something not right seems to be going on.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>It’s possible he overheard Gavin telling Jack. </em>So he really was only using Jeremy’s own words to try to comfort him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“J, what’s going on?” Gavin pressed gently, “Did something bad happen between you two?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy shook his head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not like that...I just...I don’t know,” he mumbled miserably, “I guess I just feel like we backed up progress. Like he was starting to rely on me and then we hit reverse and now he thinks I’m just a kid who <em>needs</em> validation. And I don’t fucking know, I guess I do a little bit.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sighed heavily. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sure that’s not what he thinks, Jer,” Gavin assured him, “Actually, as far as I can tell, he seems to think you’re pretty swell.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy looked up in surprise.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really?” He asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah! He’s actually why I’m here for the second thing!” Gavin answered brightly, “I need some help with this right prick. I really need someone who isn’t Michael.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s that got to do with Ryan?” Jeremy grunted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He said you’re really good with pricks,” Gavin explained, shrugging, “Apparently some asshole was making excuses and being a real piece of work and you put him in his place. Ry was going on about it for a long time. Kept saying you were “very impressive”.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy blushed, running a hand through his hair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“R-Really, h-he said that?” He stammered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah!” Gavin exclaimed, “I told you, he thinks you’re top!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy smiled, warmth flooding his chest and face. <em>Ryan talks about me to the others. He says nice things too.</em> Jeremy was an ice cube melting again, but this time from the warm, fuzzy feeling in him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So will you help me?” Gavin prompted, steering the conversation back, “I guess I could ask Jack, but she hates meeting with assholes.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I’ll go,” Jeremy assured him cheerfully, “I’ll suit up.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re the best, Lil’ J!” Gavin chirped as he got up, “Meet me in the garage.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You got it,” Jeremy called.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He brushed his hand through his green hair, smiling softly. <em>I should talk to him. Explain myself and stop being an asshole about it. </em>He nodded sharply, setting his shoulders. <em>Time to stop being a baby about this.</em> After the job, he would tell Ryan how he was feeling.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Guy Carson, weapons dealer, gun expert, and all around cunt. Creatively nicknamed Gun Guy and obviously hyped up on his own shit, Jeremy was irked just hearing about him. Even though Gavin described him as looking similar to Ryan, meeting him in person was almost nauseating.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had a cocky smirk, his chin up, and was man-spreading on the hood of his own car. Which was a pretty car, despite its gross hood ornament. He was looking Jeremy up and down as Jeremy rounded their own car, obviously checking him out. His blue-gray eyes felt like creepy hands on Jeremy’s body.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He turned his focus on Gavin and Jeremy realized why Gavin needed to have someone who wasn’t Michael come with him. Michael would tear the man apart just from the way he was <em>looking</em> at Gavin. And that was before the man opened his mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Heya, darlin’, did ya miss me?” He cooed in a puke-inducing sweet, southern accent, “I missed your cute ass.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re not here for pleasantries,” Jeremy cut in, “We’re here for the deal.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man’s eyes refocused on Jeremy and he grinned like a predator about to play with its food. Unfortunately for him, Jeremy wasn’t very good prey unless he <em>wanted</em> to be.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t get jealous, sugar,” he teased, “I got enough love for both of ya.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We don’t want it,” Jeremy snorted, “Unless it’s in the form of the weapons deal we presented you with.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Carson stood from his car’s hood and Jeremy realized now why Gavin said he looked similar to Ryan. Tall, long hair, blue eyes. But he wasn’t nearly as intimidating as the Vagabond. Vagabond commanded a presence, an air of danger that demanded respect. While this man did look somewhat intimidating as he moved toward Jeremy, it was mostly reliant on his height and cockiness.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re pretty cute, little boy,” He sneered as he stopped in front of Jeremy, “What’s your name?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This guy knew his name. Jeremy knew he knew it. He was trying to make Jeremy feel inferior and unimportant. It didn’t work.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Do you know ASL? </b>Jeremy signed at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man frowned, confused.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why’re you usin’ sign language?” He grunted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, I figured you must be deaf,” Jeremy answered, “Since I already told you we’re not here for pleasantries. Deal or fuck off, you’re wasting my time.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man’s face twisted in a scowl.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You really think your boss would appreciate how you’re actin’ right now?” He sneered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not a customer service employee,” Jeremy snorted, “My boss trusts my judgement, that’s why <em>I’m</em> on the Fake AH Crew and you’re just another <em>guy.”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The guy jabbed at his face. Jeremy thought that was a strong reaction to his joke as he dodged it, countering with his own jab to the man’s sternum that sent him back into his car, winding him. He stumbled and sat down hard. Jeremy stepped closer.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t get cocky,” he advised coolly as he looked down at the man, “Fake AH doesn’t need you. And both of us are way out of your league anyway, <em>little boy.”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man swallowed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“O-Okay, I-I’ll do the deal,” he huffed, still trying to catch his breath.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good choice,” Jeremy answered, tipping his hat, “We’ll send you the details. Good evening to you, sir.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He walked back around the car and slid in. Gavin handed the man something before joining Jeremy in the car. Jeremy pulled out of the parking lot.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ohmygod, you were amazing!!” Gavin blurted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy grinned at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I do my best,” he laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ryebread was right!” Gavin squealed, “That <em>was</em> “very impressive”!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You think so?” He chuckled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, he’s been telling Geoff to put you on more public jobs,” Gavin answered bouncing on his seat, “I totally agree! We haven’t been using you right!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Any of the others would have done the same.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Would they have? Gavin seemed to think otherwise, based on his reaction. Was dealing with assholes some skill Jeremy had that the others didn’t?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I dunno that “asshole wrangler” will look that good on my resumé,” he joked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’ll look better than “prick wrangler” I imagine,” Gavin snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’ll look great on my Grindr profile though,” Jeremy laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin laughed, shaking his head and muttering something about Grindr not even being a thing any more. Jeremy basked in the warm buzzed feeling surrounding him. It felt good, putting assholes on their asses when they were being stupid. He was going to ride that high all the way to Ryan where he’d finally confront the issue and deal with it. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy wandered the bunker looking for Ryan after the job and eventually found him in the living room. He was sharpening a knife. Or he was holding it and the stone, just staring down at them blankly. Jeremy winced. <em>He’s not like this because of me, is he? </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He walked over and sat next to him on the couch. Ryan was jarred from his trance and he glanced at Jeremy. He stiffened, clearly not very happy to see him and started sharpening the knife again. Jeremy wrapped his arms around himself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ry, I need to talk to you,” He mumbled, some of his determination failing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s fine,” Ryan assured him, “I won’t bother you again.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s <em>not</em> fine,” Jeremy grumbled, “And you’re not bothering me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan looked over at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You said I was making you do my dirty work,” He pointed out, “How is that not bothering you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Listen, I was just mad,” Jeremy answered, sighing, “I didn’t really mean that. I don’t mind doing the grunt work.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then why are you mad at me?!” Ryan demanded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy shrank a bit from his angry voice, squeezing his arms tighter around himself. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I just...felt like you were pitying me, I guess,” He explained, “Like you thought I was a kid who needs validation. I don’t need it, I just want it. But-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shifted, turning sideways to look at Ryan more directly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“-Gavin told me what you said about that asshole I shot in the hip,” he continued, “And how you told Geoff I should be put on more public jobs.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan’s head whipped around to look at him, face red.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He told you-?!” He started, voice strained.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy shrank back again from Ryan’s anger as Ryan cleared his throat and turned back to sharpening the knife.<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“S-So what?” He grumbled, “What's your point?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I realized you weren’t trying to coddle me,” Jeremy murmured, “You were just trying to express your approval.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I just...didn’t want you to think you had to work for it,” Ryan answered, not looking up from his knife.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I <em>like</em> working for it,” Jeremy admitted quietly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was a pause of silence before Ryan stopped sharpening his knife, looking up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is this about work or pleasure?” He asked, turning his head to look at Jeremy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy blushed, ducking his head and avoiding eye contact.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It <em>was</em> about work,” he murmured.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan sat back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But now it’s not,” he guessed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Unless, you...aren’t interested?” Jeremy answered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan put the knife and stone on the coffee table before turning and promptly shoving Jeremy down into the couch. Jeremy squeaked a bit in surprise as Ryan shoved up between his legs and leaned over him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m <em>very</em> interested,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy threw his arms around his neck to pull him in for the kiss. Ryan pressed back eagerly, hips rolling against Jeremy’s. Jeremy groaned at his cock steadily hardening against him. He felt feverish, felt like he was dying waiting for this. Felt like he was a fucking <em>idiot</em> for not trying sooner. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan’s hand shoved up his shirt, groping up his side as he nipped at Jeremy’s tongue. Jeremy went for his belt and Ryan puffed a tiny little moan into Jeremy’s mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bit eager, aren’t you?” He teased breathlessly between kissing him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy just whined at him as he got his jeans open. Ryan’s fingernails raked down Jeremy’s torso to his waistband and he moaned against Ryan’s lips, hips jerking up. Jeremy’s hand was reaching into Ryan’s underwear while Ryan was unfastening his belt when fate, luck, and karma all joined forces to shatter their moment. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin Free, possibly the most oblivious person on the planet, rounded the corner to find Ryan and Jeremy on either ends of the couch. He didn't appear to see anything weird with Ryan having a pillow on his lap. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lil’ J, I forgot to give you this!” He exclaimed, leaning over the couch to hand something to Jeremy, “As thanks for dealing with that dick for me. You really are great at handling dicks.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan choked, devolving into a coughing fit as Jeremy’s face went red. Gavin frowned at Ryan as Jeremy took the thing he was giving him. A pair of fingerless leather gloves with “Rimmy Tim” sewn into the edges in alternating purple, orange, and yellow letters. Jeremy smiled as he pulled them on.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You like them?” Gavin prompted, “Honestly I was going to give them to you anyway.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love them,” Jeremy assured him, squeezing his hands into fists.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yay!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin hugged him around the shoulders, nuzzling his face against Jeremy’s. Jeremy chuckled, patting his arm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Careful there, Golden Boy,” He joked, “People might start talking.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ha! I’m out of your league, Rimmy Tim,” Gavin snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He lingered a moment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jeremy...I just wanted to thank you,” He mumbled, “That guy...I was really uncomfortable.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, don’t even mention it,” Jeremy answered, rubbing a soothing hand over Gavin’s arm, “You know I always got your back.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin buried his face in Jeremy’s shoulder. He was shaking. Jeremy squeezed his arm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gav? You okay, buddy?” He questioned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was really scared,” Gavin confessed tearfully.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy was up and over the couch in seconds, pulling Gavin tightly to him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gav, it’s okay,” he assured him, “Hey, I’ll kill him if that helps.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin snorted against his shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I’m mostly okay now,” he mumbled, “Annoyed that such a pathetic asshole scared me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He scared me a bit too,” Jeremy answered truthfully, “Felt like he was groping me with his eyes.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin pulled back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Well, you hid it well enough!” He exclaimed, “You looked totally fearless!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m a pretty good actor,” Jeremy joked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">Gavin rolled his eyes and hugged Jeremy again before bidding him farewell. Jeremy moved around the couch and sat back down, crumpling a bit as a hot blush covered his whole body.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That was so fucking embarrassing!” He cried.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan just laughed, ruffling his hair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How about we go have some dinner?” He suggested, “Or we could skip dinner and go straight to my place.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy looked over at him in surprise. His hand rubbed down Jeremy’s back and gripped his waist before he hauled him closer.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You better decide quick or I’ll just fuck you in front of whoever passes by,” he warned lowly in Jeremy’s ear.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy shuddered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Um, I haven’t eaten,” he squeaked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, finish up your work,” Ryan suggested, “I’ll text you the address of the restaurant, meet me when you’re done.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-Yes, sir,” Jeremy agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan smirked at him before kissing him lightly and getting up. Jeremy got a Gatorade from the fridge, a little worried about his ability to keep up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan looked irritated where he was sitting in the restaurant as Jeremy walked toward him with the host. He had his fist pressed against his lips and the other hand tapping on the table. <em>Impatient.</em> He caught sight of Jeremy and sat up, the irritation clearing from his face. Jeremy went pink as he slid into the private booth across from him. <em>He looks happy to see me.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy ordered and they were quiet a moment. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We should probably talk about boundaries,” Ryan muttered, “What are your hard limits?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Any bodily fluids that aren’t come,” Jeremy offered, “No poop either. Blood is okay, cutting or otherwise, but markings have to be under clothes, so I can hide them.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan made a whiny noise at that.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rimmy Tim will be a lot less effective if people see he’s covered in the Vagabond’s markings,” Jeremy pointed out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They’ll see you’re even <em>more</em> intimidating,” Ryan argued, “If you can take what the Vagabond dishes out.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Even more?” Jeremy snorted, “I’m not intimidating. Effective, maybe.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan frowned at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“You </span> <em> <span class="s2">are</span> </em> <span class="s1"> intimidating,” he grumbled, “But we’re getting off topic. Please continue telling me what ways I’m allowed to destroy you.”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy blushed, looking down. He was glad this was a private booth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No lasting damage,” he mumbled, “And no blindfolds. That’s about it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s your preferred play?” Ryan questioned, “What would you definitely like?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Restraints,” Jeremy murmured.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan sat forward.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ropes?” He offered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Handcuffs?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shackles?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Damn,” Ryan muttered, sounding a bit breathless, “You’re pretty flexible. I bet I could really twist you up.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy flushed, suppressing a shudder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What else?” Ryan pressed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I, um, <em>do</em> like marks,” Jeremy clarified, “Just as long as they’re not visible.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good, because I want to give you more marks,” Ryan answered, this time <em>very</em> breathless, “I love claiming you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The server arrived with Jeremy’s food and he stared at his plate while he ate, blushing bright red. Ryan apparently liked watching him eat for some reason. His lips parted and moved whenever Jeremy took a bite. It was extremely unnerving and eventually he couldn’t handle it any more.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“W-Will you stop staring?!” He huffed, “Y-You’re freaking me out!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry,” Ryan muttered, looking away, “Keep thinking about that kiss.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy went even redder as Ryan readjusted his pants. <em>Jesus fucking Christ! He’s this way over <strong>me?!</strong> </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I won’t get too involved tonight,” he assured Jeremy, “We can work up to it. I just need to get inside you before my fucking balls explode.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“R-Ry-an!” Jeremy choked, “J-Jesus!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re so cute when you’re embarrassed,” Ryan teased.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Asshole,” Jeremy grumbled as he finished eating.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good, you’re done,” Ryan announced, getting up, “Let’s go! I’ll drive your car.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He tossed down a wad of cash and then grabbed Jeremy’s arm to drag him from the place.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wh-What about your bike?” Jeremy sputtered as he stumbled after him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We can pick it back up tomorrow,” Ryan insisted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“O-Okay,” Jeremy squeaked out, “I-Is it-d-do you want, um, t-to do it in my c-car?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan halted right in front of the front doors and turned around.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are so fucking dangerous,” he breathed, “Of course I wanna do it in your car. I will do it literally anywhere you want. I will bend you over right-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ryan!” Jeremy interrupted, glancing around nervously, “N-Not here! Please, let’s go!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was starting to feel a bit frantic himself. All of Ryan’s attention was going right to his dick. Ryan continued dragging him to his car and went to the driver’s side. Jeremy tried not to worry over the fact Ryan already had his keys as he unlocked the car. He hadn't noticed he'd take them. That was probably fine.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan parked Jeremy’s car in a pretty isolated spot, but hesitated.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You sure about this?” He questioned, looking at Jeremy, “You wouldn’t rather wait for a bed?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He jolted in surprise as Jeremy smashed into him, flattening him against the door as he mouthed impatiently at his lips. Ryan groaned, gripping at his jacket to haul him awkwardly closer. After fumbling a bit, they finally parted to get in the back seat. They kissed frantically, pawing at each other like teenagers that had to get home by ten. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After some difficulty and only one accidental chin shot, Jeremy was shirtless with his jeans and underwear down and Ryan was rubbing lube over his asshole. He tensed as Ryan pressed a finger inside him, but quickly relaxed against it. Ryan smoothed a hand over his thigh and up his hip to his belly. Jeremy knew where it was headed before Ryan’s eyes moved to it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He traced the ink on Jeremy’s skin, looking at it like it wasn’t the most shameful thing Jeremy had done. He instead looked at it like it was beautiful art. Like it was this breathtaking thing. Well, he <em>had</em> basically designed it. Not that it seemed like he put that much effort into it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I changed my mind,” he muttered absently, “You should get it removed. Then you can replace it with “Ryan”.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy covered his crimson face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ryan!” He whined.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right, I should focus,” Ryan agreed, curling his fingers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy gasped, grabbing at the car seat below him as Ryan’s fingers brushed over his prostate. Jeremy groaned, body rocking towards him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“R-Ry, p-please hurry!” He groaned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan spread his two fingers slowly, stretching his rim further and Jeremy whimpered. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“F-Faster, please! Please!” He begged.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shh, you’ll get there,” Ryan soothed, “We need to be careful. Wouldn’t want to break your tight little ass round one.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy whined, tears of frustration pouring from his eyes while Ryan slowly worked him open. After what felt like an hour, Jeremy just broke down, choking on his tears.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please!” He sobbed, “I’m ready! Please! Please!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan shuddered, slowly dragging his fingers out of him while his other hand opened his belt. He was good a multitasking and Jeremy wanted to shoot him for being too good and too slow. He carefully flipped Jeremy whose ass rocked in the air as he whimpered and begged. Ryan squeezed his hip tightly, puffing out a shaky breath like he was steadying himself before he pulled out condoms. Jeremy was going to kill him if he kept adding extra steps.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You really want your jizz all over your custom leather?” Ryan snorted as he rolled the condom on Jeremy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I hate you!” Jeremy cried into said leather, “D-Don’t make sense while I’m in distress!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan laughed as he put the other condom on himself. Finally, he pressed up to Jeremy’s asshole. Jeremy’s thighs trembled and he forced his body to not tense up. Ryan pushed forward steadily, carefully while his hands gripped Jeremy’s hips so tight he was leaving ten little bruises. Once he was pressed fully inside, he let go and leaned over him, his chest laying against Jeremy’s bare back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy suddenly realized Ryan hadn’t taken off anything. His jacket was even still on, the cold zipper brushing against Jeremy’s sides. Had he really not noticed Ryan gently pushing his hands away, guiding them to just grip his clothing rather than take it off? Ryan’s sweet kisses against his neck distracted him from wondering why and he hummed contentedly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Such a good boy for me, Jer,” Ryan purred, rubbing his hand over Jeremy’s hip, “So relaxed and warm. You ready?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-Yes, sir,” Jeremy murmured.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good boy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan rocked into him slowly a few times before he pulled back some and gripped the door above Jeremy’s head and Jeremy’s hip. Jeremy gripped the car seat below him and tensed his thighs in anticipation for the fucking Ryan was gearing up for. He should’ve known better than to think he could’ve braced himself against the fucking <em>Vagabond.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He jostled forward as Ryan thrust into him, knocking his head against the car door before quickly putting a hand up against it to steady himself. He pushed back against Ryan’s thrusting which didn’t pause as Jeremy scrambled tosomewhat brace himself. He had to actually push against the door to stop himself fromslamming into it with each of Ryan’s brutal thrusts. His body shook with the effort and his ass and hips were sore almost before they started.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His mouth had dropped open and he was drooling, he realized and his eyes were rolled back like he was a hentai character. He didn’t think that was a real thing that people did, but there he was. And he couldn’t focus enough to stop himself from making such a stupid face, so he just had to live with the humiliation of knowing he was a stupid hentai character. Feeling humiliated did <em>nothing</em> to stop how hard he was. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“D-Damn, you’re f-fucking drooling,” Ryan groaned breathlessly, “S-Sloppy little whore. I wish I could see what, fuck, what whorish face y-you’re making right now. F-Feel like I’ve b-been waiting forever to f-fucking break you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His hand moved off Jeremy’s hip and down to his cock, clumsily trying to jerk him off as he slammed into him. Jeremy was losing touch with reality, trying to focus on what was happening. Ryan came fairly quickly, falling over him with a string of curse words and what sounded like a grunt of pain. He focused on jerking Jeremy off while biting hard across his shoulder. Jeremy moaned as he came, letting himself slump into the seat. They panted for awhile trying to catch their breath.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I bit my damn tongue,” Ryan grumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy let out a delirious sort of giggle and Ryan whined at being laughed at. He moved around pulling off the condoms and carefully helping Jeremy get his clothes back on. Then they squashed together on the seat, just barely fitting sideways, both wondering when they’d start feeling their legs again. Ryan pulled Jeremy close to his chest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I promise next time won’t be so frantic,” He murmured between tiny kisses on Jeremy’s neck and ear, “Been waiting too long.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“You</em> have?!” Jeremy exclaimed, “I was into you before we even met!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mm, I bet,” Ryan mused, “I doubt anyone else can faze you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was right, but Jeremy wasn’t going to tell the smug bastard that.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Very sure of yourself, aren’t you, Mr. Vagabond?” He snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Considering I made the toughest man in the city struggle to keep up?” Ryan taunted lightly, “Hell yes, I’m sure of myself.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy went crimson.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“T-Toughest in the-?!” He choked, covering his face, “N-No way!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes way,” Ryan insisted, “I’ve never seen anyone take a beating like you. You dish it out pretty good too. You’re tough.“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He squeezed Jeremy’s thigh.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tougher than I realized,” he murmured, “It’s gonna take a lot to break you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His hand crept up Jeremy’s thigh.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No way in hell you’re hard already,” Jeremy grumbled, shoving at his hand, “No breaking round one, remember?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mm, this would technically be round two,” Ryan argued, mouthing at his neck, “And I’ll get hard again soon.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“I</em> won’t!” Jeremy squeaked, “Jesus, Ry! Give me a breather at least!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Been waiting so long for my pretty little whore,” Ryan whined, “You were hiding from me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wasn’t!” Jeremy huffed, “I just...didn’t realize this was an option until recently.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hugged his chest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And...things are different with you,” he mumbled, “I guess I just like-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“Ohhh~! Jump!”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy <em>did</em> jump horribly in surprise as Geoff’s ringtone went off. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“Welcome to the jungle, we got fun and games!”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He fumbled for his phone which was not in his pocket while Ryan laughed at his choice in ringtone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“We got everything you want, honey, we know the names!”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His phone was on the floorboards, it turned out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“If you got the money, honey, we-!”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, sir?” Jeremy greeted Geoff.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We need a lineup,” Geoff answered, “Both of you get back to base and suit up.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, sir,” Jeremy answered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff hung up. Jeremy looked at his phone in surprise.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you tell Geoff we were going on a date tonight?” He questioned Ryan.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, why?” He grunted, sitting up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He knew we were together,” Jeremy answered, “Anyway, apparently there’s an emergency lineup.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan’s eyebrows went up before he smirked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you gonna be able to handle that with spaghetti for legs?” He teased.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy whacked his arm and told him to find his own way back to his bike.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">Jeremy put his sunglasses in his shirt and readjusted the new gloves as they lined up in the warehouse. </p><p class="p1">"J, you're in the five spot now," Geoff grunted, "Congrats on your promotion."</p><p class="p1">Jeremy blinked rapidly in surprise as Michael jostled him from the six spot.</p><p class="p1">"Outta my way, Boston," He teased, "I've finally made it back to my rightful place."</p><p class="p1">"Watch it, 'derney," Jeremy snorted, "I'll knock you all the way back to your trash heap."</p><p class="p1">He moved across the lineup to the position beside Ryan who gave him a little smile and a wink before putting the mask on. While it may have appeared on the outside the position of Jeremy, Ryan, Geoff, Jack, Gavin, and Michael looked about the same as it had with Michael and Jeremy switched, it was not. Any position right next to one of the gents was a favored position. It meant you were a bigger presence, you were more easily seen by others. <em>And</em> it was the closest thing to actual promotion that happened in the main crew. Ray had taken this position for most of his "career". Something felt weird about occupying it, but Jeremy chose to worry about that later. </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The door opened up and another lineup entered the warehouse. Though theirs was no where near as impressive as Fake AH's. The other gang had more people, yet they were all still visibly intimidated by Fake AH. For good reason, they were the six most powerful assholes in the city. It certainly didn't help that b-team was spread out behind them as well. The gang shifted nervously as they sized up Fake AH and settled in front of them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Good evening, gentlefolk," Geoff greeted with a flourishing bow, "I believe we have some business?"<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yes, you've moved on our territory," the person in the head position spoke.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"We did, though we did not damage your territory nor your reputation," Geoff answered, "We simply retrieved a man who did wrong by us."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>"Our</em> man," the leader pointed out tightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yes, but he did wrong us," Geoff countered, "Vagabond was attacked by this man."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Attacked?</em> Jeremy's chest went tight. <em>Was he injured? Is that why he didn't take his shirt off?</em> Jeremy's eyes narrowed. <em>Is this man still alive? Because if so, he's not going to be.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"According to what we know, <em>your</em> man attacked first," the leader argued.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"And according to <em>my</em> man, yours attacked first," Geoff replied icily. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Your dog is a liar!" one of the others snapped.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy fired before anyone else could fully register that he'd moved. The bullet grazed the person's cheek. They hissed in pain.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"That was a warning shot, buddy," he spoke coolly, "You had better watch your mouth before the next bullet goes through it."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He flipped his pistol before holstering it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You won't find any protests from the rest of us," Geoff assured, voice like a blizzard.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The room was tensed now, the other gang was pale and shaky, obviously chilled by the event. The leader turned to the one who had spoke up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Keep your mouth shut," they hissed in Italian, "You're lucky he gave you a warning shot, idiot!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Are we just going to ignore what that rabid dog did?!" The other fired back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Anger burned in Jeremy's chest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"If you call him a dog one more time, I will shoot you like one," He growled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They looked startled by his ability to understand him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">"I'm from Boston, dumbasses," He sneered, "And Mogar's 'derney, so you can bet we both know exactly what you're saying."</p><p class="p1">"Per favore, continua a parlare," Michael snarled, "Dammi una scusa."</p><p class="p1">The rest of the meeting went down much smoother, with Geoff offering to give their man back provided they agreed to an offering: the man's hand. After it was settled, the gang left and Fake AH swarmed around Jeremy.</p><p class="p1">"That was bloody amazing!" Gavin exclaimed, throwing his arms around Jeremy.</p><p class="p1">"You were such a boss, Lil' J!" Jack laughed, clapping his back hard enough he nearly fell over.</p><p class="p1">"That guy looked like he fucking pissed himself!" Michael snickered, slugging Jeremy's arm.</p><p class="p1">"Did you see his people fucking <em>shaking?!" </em>Ryan snorted.</p><p class="p1">"You were totally right, Ry," Geoff spoke up, "J really did deserve promotion."</p><p class="p1">Jeremy blinked owlishly in surprise. <em><strong>Ryan</strong> suggested I go five?! </em>Ryan glared at Geoff who smirked back at him. Jeremy frowned. <em>What the hell is-?</em> His knees gave out suddenly and he nearly took out the rest of them as he fell. Suddenly, without the pulsing adrenaline and urgency of the emergency job or the afterglow of fucking, Jeremy just crumpled. Between the job he'd worked before, the fucking, and this job, he was completely exhausted. He gripped at the familiar leather jacket.</p><p class="p1">"You bastard," he grumbled.</p><p class="p1">Ryan lifted him up.</p><p class="p1">"Jesus, <em>Little</em> J, my ass," he grunted.</p><p class="p1">"Fuck you," Jeremy muttered.</p><p class="p1">"Don't make idle threats, Jeremy," Ryan snorted as he carried him.</p><p class="p1">Jeremy flipped him off as he settled him in the passenger seat of the car. Ryan just laughed and buckled him in before closing the door. He dazedly watched Ryan talking to the others a moment, too tired to actually read their lips. He'd worry about it later.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy called in sick the day after the lineup. He needed his pelvis back in working order before he even considered work. He ran back over the events of the lineup, deciding now was a good time to address all the things he’d put off. He stared at the ceiling for a long time.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>I took Ray’s spot. Why does that feel weird? </em>His mind drifted, wandering to a memory he preferred to ignore. One involving Ray and Ryan in a delicate position. Is that what it was? Was he unnerved by the fact the number five spot seemed reserved for people who fucked Ryan? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’d only gotten the spot after they fucked. Though it seemed like Ryan had been advocating for it before they were even sure they were doing with each other. Then again, Ryan <em>had</em> been saying for a bit that Jeremy belonged to him, so maybe he just assumed they were going to get there eventually. Certainly it was the spot Jeremy preferred for someone he was dating, so he could be closer to protect them. Maybe that was how Ryan felt.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sighed heavily and reached for his phone. Speculation was getting him nowhere. And he was a confront the problem guy now. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>To Ryan: Why did you recommend me for the five spot?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hesitated over the send button. <em>Come on, Dooley, we confront the problem now. But what if he really did only want me to be promoted because we’re dating? That’s ridiculous, you heard Gavin, he was praising you a bunch to the others. What if he was lying? You won’t know if you don’t push that button. </em>Jeremy squeezed his eyes closed and hit send. He waited awhile before his phone chimed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Ryan: I didn’t.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy frowned. But Geoff said he did.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Ryan: I recommended you for the four spot.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy sat up in surprise only to groan and lay back down. <em>Four??</em> That would put him even with Ryan, right behind Jack. His phone chimed again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Ryan: I wanted to recommend three, but I had a feeling Geoff wouldn’t agree to such a leap. Since he said no to four, it seems I was right.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy stared at the phone in utter shock. <em>Three?!</em> That was Ryan’s spot. That was a spot only ever occupied by Ryan. Geoff’s left hand. The left-handed king of Los Santos put Ryan to his left because Ryan was his weapon. A tool, yes, but also an essential part of Geoff. He was an extension of him. He was Geoff’s knife with which to cut down dissension and opposition. And he had just told Jeremy he thought <em>he</em> deserved to be in that spot. His phone chimed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Ryan: I’m not trying to coddle you again, I promise. Or flatter you or anything. You really deserve to be there.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy just stared at his phone some more. <em>Three.</em> The left hand to the most powerful man in Los Santos. His phone chimed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Ryan: You’re upset.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy didn’t think that was the right word.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>To Ryan: No, I’m just shocked you think I belong in your spot.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Ryan: It’s not my spot just because I’ve been there this whole time. I think the Vagabond would work better in a more subdued position. He’s scarier the less he’s visible. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy considered it. He had a point. Part of the Vagabond’s whole deal was how he was one with the shadows. Plus it’s more terrifying to see the mask out of the corner of your eye, rather than dead on. He stared at his ceiling while he tried to picture Rimmy Tim in the three spot. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Certainly yesterday’s events would’ve been even more effective if he was seen as Geoff’s left hand. Rather than Geoff having to speak up and say he condoned Jeremy’s actions, it would be assumed Jeremy was acting on his behalf. And he’d be lying if he said the thought of being the third most powerful person in the city didn’t appeal to him. His phone chimed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Ryan: You’re sure you’re not upset? </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>To Ryan: If I am, will you apologize by bringing me Taco Bell?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Ryan: No.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy huffed. <em>Asshole, it’s the least you could do for laying me up.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Ryan: I’ll bring it anyway. What do you want?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy smacked his forehead. <em>Why does he text like that? What a dickbag.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy smiled weakly as he opened his door to Ryan. Ryan immediately leaned forward to kiss him. Jeremy blushed and stepped aside to let him in. He immediately glanced around the place curiously. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was expecting more colors,” he admitted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy took the Taco Bell bag from him and sat on his living room couch. Ryan checked the locks on the door and dead-bolted it before moving to the patio door and checking it was locked before he sat beside him. His fingers tapped against his leg and shifted around a lot. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can check my windows,” Jeremy offered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan shot down the hallway almost before Jeremy got the words out. Jeremy started eating as he waited for him to return. He seemed much less anxious when he came back and sat down.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, did that guy injure you?” Jeremy suddenly recalled the question, “The guy whose hand we took?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan nodded hesitantly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is that why you didn’t take your shirt off?” Jeremy pressed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan nodded again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought you’d refuse to fuck if you saw it,” he admitted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That bad?” Jeremy grunted, “Can I see it now?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan was <em>very</em> hesitant about that. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s no big deal,” Jeremy assured him, shrugging, “I’m just worried about you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You worry about me?” Ryan teased, smirking at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy threw him an unamused look.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Watch it or I’ll definitely go for your position,” he warned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“In that case, I should tease you more,” Ryan snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy rolled his eyes and they were quiet a moment while he ate.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jeremy, I‘m really serious about this,” Ryan murmured, “I think Geoff will agree if you keep showing us what you can do.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What about Gavin?” Jeremy grunted, “You’re demoting him too.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I’ll go five,” Ryan countered, “Maybe six.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy raised his eyebrows at him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You would detach yourself from the other gents?” He questioned him in surprise, “That cuts your image in half. The whole reason I look better is because I’m standing near you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, surprisingly, I know how the lineup works,” Ryan muttered dryly, “It’s time to change that up. The lads aren’t lesser than the gents. Just like b-team is just as important as the main crew.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy was surprised by that. He’d sort of assumed Ryan thought b-team was beneath him. He was a pretty cocky bastard. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I...should admit that <em>you</em> changed my mind on the matter,” Ryan murmured, “Before you, I didn’t look very closely at b-team. I was too wrapped up in my own head. Too convinced I had more important things to worry about.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You probably did,” Jeremy offered, shrugging, “Being main crew comes with a whole host of new responsibilities.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Still, I was too dismissive,” Ryan insisted, shaking his head, “I should’ve paid more attention. Then you came in and forced me to. And then you did it again when you got promoted. I’d been thinking of the lads the same way, but seeing you in action, I realized we’ve been underutilizing all three of you. We’ve been acting like that guy you shot: inflexible. We haven’t been adapting.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What, you think you need a Rimmy Tim hip replacement?” Jeremy joked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan rolled his eyes at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Speaking of hip replacements, how are you doing?” He asked, grinning.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re a monster, that’s how I’m doing,” Jeremy grumbled, “You smug bastard.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan’s grin only got wider.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lil’ J, can I talk to you?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy looked up from the map he was marking up. Gavin had poked his head into Jeremy’s office, looking anxious.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course, man,” Jeremy answered, waving him in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin closed his door and locked it before coming over to sit in the chair across from Jeremy’s desk. Jeremy raised his eyebrows at him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s up, buddy?” He prompted, “You look worried.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin looked down at his hands.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You...remember Carson, the guy you told off?” He mumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">An oppressive feeling of dread and foreboding settled on Jeremy's insides like someone had tied cinder blocks to his organs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was the day before yesterday, I’d hope I’d remember him,” He muttered, “Why? What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He...found out where I live,” Gavin whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy stood up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where is he?!” He demanded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know,” Gavin admitted, covering his face, “But i-it’s not just him! Th-There’s others that are showing up! I keep getting security alerts! I-I don’t know what to do! I can’t go home! B-But all my stuff is there!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy moved around the desk and crouched in front of him, squeezing his knee.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tell me what you need,” He instructed, “I’ll take care of it. You can crash with me while you look for a new place.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin dropped his hands and flung his arms around Jeremy’s neck, burying his face in Jeremy’s shoulder. Jeremy put his arms around him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I feel so weak and stupid!” Gavin cried, “I-I don’t want the others to know I m-messed up! I-I d-don’t even know how he figured it out! Wh-Why’d he t-tell the others?! J-Jeremy, I’m so-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He choked on his tears and Jeremy rubbed his hand over his back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shh, it’s okay,” He soothed, “You’re not weak or stupid. Sometimes shit just happens. Don’t worry. We’ll figure it out.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This was all incredibly unnerving and panic-inducing. The cinder blocks on his organs were dragging Jeremy down into the icy depths. It seemed Gavin was scared of that guy for good reason. <em>Fucking creep.</em> Jeremy was going to break his hands then his face then maybe he’d show mercy and kill him. <em>Maybe.</em> But with Gavin’s slim body trembling in Jeremy’s arms as he sobbed, it wasn’t looking good for the creep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s1">Whack!</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Jeremy's boot slammed into the thug's head as he spun. The thug staggered. As his foot landed back on the pavement, Jeremy used his momentum to spin, sending his other boot toward their head as well.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s1">Whack!</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">They fell. They didn't get back up.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">"Wise decision," He snorted as he rolled his shoulders. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He looked over the seven thugs sprawled all over the pavement as he pulled his pistol and twirled it in his hand. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I’ve got six bullets,” he commented breezily, “And there are seven of you. So one of you will tell me where I can find Carson.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">”Dragon’s Roost!” One of the awake ones blurted, “He’s there all the time!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">”B-But he lives in La Mesa!” Another chimed in.</span>
</p><p class="p2">The third and last conscious thug’s jaw was clenched and he glared at Jeremy. He knew he was about to die, but he wasn’t going to beg to be spared. He flinched, eyes squeezing closed at the first shot. He waited, fists tight, as five more shots rang out. Jeremy crouched down next to him as he opened his eyes, frowning in confusion. Six shots and he was still alive. He looked up at Jeremy with shock on his face. </p><p class="p2">”You’re tough, kid,” Jeremy murmured, as he put a bullet in his pistol, “But it’s time for you to smarten up. You don’t cross a Fake and you certainly don’t cross the Golden Boy. He’s the favorite child, you know.”</p><p class="p2">”We...We were just meant to scare him,” the thug muttered, watching closely as Jeremy spun the chamber of his pistol.</p><p class="p2">Jeremy flipped the chamber closed and pressed the muzzle against the man’s right hand.</p><p class="p2">”You failed,” he spoke coolly, “You can’t shake a legend, friend.”</p><p class="p2">He fired.</p><p class="p2">
  <em>Bang!</em>
</p><p class="p2">The thug swore between clenched teeth as the bullet sank through his hand to the pavement below it.</p><p class="p2">”I trust I won’t be seeing you again,” Jeremy commented lightly as he stood.</p><p class="p2">He flipped his pistol around before holstering it and tipped his hat.</p><p class="p2">”Well, good evening to you.”</p><p class="p2">~</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">I-I feel so weak and stupid!</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jeremy?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy blinked himself out of his trance. Geoff was giving him a concerned look.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sup?” Jeremy grunted, bring his coffee mug up to drink from.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>It’s cold?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“J, you’ve been standing there like a statue for ten minutes,” Geoff pointed out gruffly, “What’s up is what I’d like to know.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really?” Jeremy muttered, moving to the microwave to heat up his coffee, “Weird.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff followed him, squeezing his shoulder as he put the mug in the microwave.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Seriously, what’s going on?” He questioned gently, “You’re freaking me out, kid.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>What’s going on? Excellent question. </em>Jeremy had been in a bit of a daze the last few days trying to figure out the best way to help Gavin. And get used to Ryan kissing him every time they were alone. The man seriously had the self-control of a toddler and couldn’t keep his hands to himself. Though he was sure to maintain a three foot distance around the others. Jeremy thought maybe he should be more upset about their love affair being secret, but honestly, he knew the others would tease them pretty badly about it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is this about Ryan?” Geoff questioned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy took his mug from the microwave.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You...didn’t turn the microwave on,” Geoff pointed out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy scowled at his mug before shrugging.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whatever,” he muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What was he meant to be doing? Working? He shuffled off toward the garage. Maybe he’d get his head together if he put it in an engine. He was bent over approximately six minutes before Ryan found him. It was like he was a bloodhound for Jeremy’s ass, like he could smell that Jeremy had put it on display. Jeremy jolted and squeaked when his ass was suddenly groped. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ryan!” He huffed, pulling out of the hood, “You’re like a teenager, Jesus!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan didn’t speak, he just grabbed Jeremy’s face and kissed him deeply as he pressed up against him. Jeremy hesitated, hands hovering. He didn’t want to get grease all over Ryan’s clothes. He gripped the car instead, groaning as Ryan rolled his hips against him. He moved his mouth from Jeremy’s to his neck, mouthing, teeth scraping across his skin. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re recovered, right?” Ryan whispered hotly in his ear, “Or would you prefer I be gentle with you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, fuck no,” Jeremy huffed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan smirked against his ear. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Click.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan pulled back a bit and Jeremy looked down at his wrist. <em>Handcuffs.</em> Ryan just handcuffed him to the car. Jeremy’s knees wobbled and he gripped the car harder. When the hell had he looped it around Jeremy’s wrist??</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This okay?” Ryan questioned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-Yes, definitely,” Jeremy agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan leaned back in to kiss him again, pushing his hands through his hair. Jeremy groaned into his mouth. Ryan pulled back and pressed down on his shoulder. Jeremy went to his knees easily and kept his mouth shut as Ryan’s belt was opened in front of his face. He didn’t want to drool all over himself before he even got Ryan’s cock in his mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Three taps on my thigh if you need to stop, okay?” Ryan grunted as he got his cock out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I need a verbal response, Jer,” Ryan coaxed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy swallowed the excess saliva in his mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-Yes, sir,” he answered, “T-Tap three times. Got it. H-Hurry!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan smirked down at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah?” He taunted, stroking his cock lightly, “You want it? Ask nicely.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please, sir!” Jeremy whined, “Please!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good boy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gripped Jeremy’s jaw and Jeremy let it relax, dropping wide open to take Ryan’s cock. He fed it to him slowly, carefully, like he wanted to be sure Jeremy felt every heavy inch on his tongue as it moved toward the back of his throat. Jeremy choked as it prodded his throat and he swallowed, trying to aid in getting it all the way in. Ryan gripped his green hair tightly, almost like he needed the support and panted heavily as he buried his cock in Jeremy’s face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jesus fucking Christ,” he hissed, “Been awhile. So wet. <em>Fuck.”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He moved back and Jeremy quickly gasped in air, knowing he wasn’t going to get many opportunities to breathe. Then Ryan’s hips moved, slamming into a Jeremy’s face like he wanted to break his jaw. Jeremy groaned, doing his best to keep his jaw loose and his tongue over his teeth. His eyes rolled back as arousal buzzed through him, rushing in his blood like fire and adrenaline. The lack of oxygen was making him dizzy which only served to sharpen the throbbing between his legs. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gripped at Ryan’s jeans with his free hand while the other tugged uselessly at the cuffs. His head pressed back again at the car. He was trapped. <em>Stuck.</em> He had to take it, he had no choice. He moaned and Ryan came with a moan of his own. Jeremy swallowed quickly, trying to get the thick liquid down as he gagged. Ryan pulled out slowly, petting his hair gently.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good boy, swallow it all down,” He encouraged gently, “Keep swallowing or you’ll throw up. Good boy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After he was out of Jeremy’s mouth, he put himself away with one hand while the other stayed in Jeremy’s hair. His hands were shaking, Jeremy noticed for some reason. He undid the cuffs and Jeremy’s arm dropped. He lowered down and kissed Jeremy gently. Jeremy swayed, dizzy as he tried to focus on Ryan opening his jeans. Ryan got a hand around him, kissing his neck gently. Jeremy hummed, relaxing into state of contentment as he snuggled into Ryan’s chest. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good boy, nice and relaxed for me,” Ryan purred, “Will you be good and come for me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy responded by coming over his hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good boy,” Ryan praised, “You with me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy hummed. Ryan cleaned him up and pulled him onto his lap, murmuring encouragement while Jeremy came back to himself. Jeremy snuggled against him, rubbing his face against his chest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re so cute like this,” Ryan cooed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Noooo!” Jeremy whined.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan laughed, brushing his hand through his hair and kissed his forehead. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You with me?” He repeated.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, I’m back,” Jeremy mumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good boy,” Ryan murmured, kissing his forehead again, “My good boy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He kissed down to Jeremy’s temple and across to his eye. He pressed a soft kiss to his closed eyelid and down his cheek which was scarlet under his gentle attention. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You lied,” Jeremy accused, trying to shift attention away from himself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did I?” Ryan muttered, still pressing kisses all over Jeremy’s face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You said less frantic,” Jeremy huffed, “Then you tried to break my jaw.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan rubbed his hand over Jeremy’s jaw.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, sounding actually regretful, “I can’t help myself around you. So cute. So beautiful. I’ll slow down probably at some point. Maybe.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy turned his head, fully burying his face in Ryan’s shirt and gripping it tightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sh-Shut up!” He cried.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Never.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He kissed Jeremy’s red ear, whispering more compliments between kisses while Jeremy cried protests into his chest until he felt strong enough to pull away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My knees are fucked and my throat is killing me,” He grumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan laughed and shifted to get up and help him up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on, I’ll make you tea,” he offered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Better make me new kneecaps,” Jeremy huffed as he and Ryan hobbled forward. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan put his arm around his waist to help support him as they moved back into the base to the kitchen. Geoff was still there, eating his lunch and he watched Ryan settle Jeremy into a chair with raised eyebrows. Jeremy tried to contain the blush and was gratefully distracted by his phone chiming.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Gavin: I got the address.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy puffed out a sigh of relief. <em>Okay, good. We can fix this.</em> He rubbed at his eye tiredly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>To Gavin: Give me a bit and I’ll suit up. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Gavin: Thank you.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>To Gavin: Don’t mention it.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy’s insides were twisted up and icy. It was okay, they were going to fix it. The dread squeezing his guts didn’t let up. He couldn’t help but feel a sense of foreboding. It felt like something bad was going to happen. Jeremy didn’t know how he’d react if something bad happened to Gavin. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A hand touched his shoulder and he jumped badly. Ryan backed off immediately, putting up his hand. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jeremy?” He spoke quietly, eyes filled with concern, “Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-Yes, sir, f-fine,” Jeremy sputtered, taking the mug Ryan set in front of him, “Th-Thank you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He took a gulp and flinched.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s hot!” He exclaimed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, no shit,” Ryan snorted, “Are you sure you’re alright?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine!” Jeremy assured, sounding a bit frantic even to his own ears, “S-Sorry, I’m f-fine.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He started to take another drink, but Ryan put his hand over the mug to push it back down. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait for it to cool down,” he ordered firmly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-Yes, sir,” Jeremy mumbled, face pink.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan was frowning at him, face twisted. He opened his mouth, but closed it again, glancing at Geoff.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have something to do,” he grunted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He ruffled Jeremy's hair before leaving the kitchen. Jeremy stared into the mug of tea as the feeling of dread crept back in, frosting over his heart. <em>I have to make sure Gavin’s safe.</em> His heart was squeezing as it froze in his chest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I-I feel so weak and stupid!</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy knew a thing or two about feeling weak.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">I-I feel so weak and stupid!</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy shook his head, clearing it and pulled his shirt over his head. <em>We’re gonna fix it, it’ll be fine.</em> He pulled on the orange Rimmy Tim shirt, tucking it in before he shrugged on the purple blazer. <em>We’re gonna fix it. Everything will be fine.</em> He sighed, gripping the edge of the locker tightly. <em>We’re gonna fix it.</em> He closed the locker door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He turned to prop his boot on the bench to check his ankle piece and squeaked in surprise to find Ryan in the locker room. He was leaning against the lockers on the other side of the bench, arms crossed. Jeremy clutched his chest. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jesus, Ry, scared the fuck out of me,” he huffed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan looked at him with a carefully passive face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m really not trying to coddle you,” he spoke quietly, “But are you sure you’re okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I’m fine,” Jeremy assured him, “My jaw and throat are sore, but nothing I can’t handle.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan looked away, tightening his fists in his sleeves.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s not what I meant,” he mumbled, “I meant...Was I too rough with you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, of course not,” Jeremy answered, “Aren’t I the toughest guy in Los Santos?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan sighed, rubbing his forehead.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jeremy, even the most unshakable can be shook,” he muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">You can’t shake a legend, friend.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy tried to ignore the creeping cold dread.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not shaken, Ry,” He insisted, “I’m fine. I have other stuff on my mind.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re sure?” Ryan pressed, eyes burning holes in Jeremy’s soul.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sure,” Jeremy answered firmly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan relaxed a bit, his fists unclenching from his sleeves. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, just-whatever it is-you can talk to me,” Ryan murmured, looking at the floor and shifting a bit, “I want to help you if you want it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I-I don’t want the others to know I m-messed up!</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I appreciate that, but I can’t talk about it,” Jeremy muttered, “Maybe a-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The locker room door opened.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jeremy?” Gavin called into the room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy was at his side in an instant.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry, got distracted,” he grunted, “Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I’m fine,” Gavin mumbled, squeezing his bicep and looking away nervously, “Do you... <em>need</em> me to go with you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I can handle it,” Jeremy assured him, “Should I drop you off at home? At my place, I mean.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, please,” Gavin murmured.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy pulled him into a hug.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s okay, buddy,” he whispered, “We’re gonna fix it. No problem.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“O-Okay,” Gavin sniffled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy gave him his car keys.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Go wait in the car, I’m almost done,” He instructed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin nodded and shuffled away. Jeremy stared at the door as it closed. <em>We’re gonna fix it. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why is he staying at your place?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan’s cool tone startled Jeremy who gripped at his chest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jesus, Ry, I forgot you were here,” he huffed, turning to finish putting on the public Rimmy outfit, “He’s moving. He needed a place to crash while he looks for a new one.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What was that about handling it by yourself?” Ryan pressed while Jeremy checked his ankle piece, “What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s just a job, dude,” Jeremy muttered, covering the ankle holster with his yellow pant leg.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Not untrue.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s the thing bothering you,” Ryan guessed as Jeremy straightened up and buttoned the blazer, “A job you’re keeping secret for some reason.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s a personal job, okay?” Jeremy grumbled, “And it’ll be over soon.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He slipped on the gloves unable to stop the little smile he got on his face as he did so. Gavin was probably his best friend after Matt. Felt good to have good friends. He twirled the hat before putting it on his head. <em>Okay, let’s go rearrange at least one face that thought it had the right to mess with my friend.</em> Ryan stopped him with a hand on his chest. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He leaned down and tipped Jeremy’s hat back. He pressed his mouth on Jeremy’s, putting a hand around the back of Jeremy’s neck as his lips parted. Jeremy gripped his leather jacket tightly in both hands as they kissed. Ryan kissed him firmly, deeply like he was trying to force him to remember that he was totally crazy about him. Jeremy needed no reminder of how crazy he was about Ryan. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy didn’t have to bust through Carson’s door, but it was really more the principle of the matter. He could do it, so he did. Carson was on his couch, making this action rather effective. He ran, which was a bad mistake. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Bang!</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shouted, falling forward as his kneecap exploded outward from the bullet Jeremy sent through the back of it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you hadn’t run, I wouldn’t have had to stop you,” Jeremy pointed out as the man struggled, trying to get up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck you, you midget bitch!” Carson snarled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Midgets are under 4’10’’,” Jeremy pointed out as he moved toward him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stepped down on the bullet wound, causing a shriek of pain.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re going to tell me who all you told,” he spoke coolly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Or what, bitch?” Carson spat, glaring over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Bang!</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He screamed as his other kneecap exploded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your remaining time alive will be extremely agonizing,” Jeremy answered lightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck you!” Carson growled. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy tilted his head as he looked down at him. He moved sideways, taking his boot off the wound and slammed it back down, this time on Carson’s hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Crack!</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Carson screamed as at least three bones in his hand and fingers broke. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s try again,” Jeremy suggested, grinding his heel into the broken bones, “Who did you tell?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“J-Just the guys I-I sent in!” Carson sobbed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His eyes were tightly closed, so Jeremy couldn’t see if they dilated, but something told Jeremy there was more to this.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you lying to me?” He questioned coldly, lifting his boot.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay! Okay!” Carson shrieked, “M-Martins! I was s-sent by Martins to intimidate the Golden Boy! H-He said to call your attention!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Martins. Shit. That was the guy who needed a new hip. </em>This was what that foreboding sense of dread was about. <em>It’s my fault.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, you certainly did call my attention,” Jeremy sneered, “Good job, you really pulled it off. It’s pretty clear he’s the one behind all this. I could’ve spared you more pain for giving up your colleague. There’s just one problem.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He slammed his boot back down on Carson’s hand. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Crack!</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Carson choked on his sobs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Martins is a homophobic bastard,” Jeremy continued, tone breezy as he ground his foot into the man’s hand, “So the choice to <em>sexually</em> harass the Golden Boy, well, that was all you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pulled his hand off and kicked the man in the ribs, turning him until he was on his back. Carson was shaking and sobbing in fear and pain. Jeremy stomped between his legs until he was sure the man’s genitals were completely destroyed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Give me your phone,” He ordered. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Carson was trembling so bad he barely managed it. Jeremy unlocked it with 486489, rolling his eyes as he did. He scrolled through his contacts to “Martins” and called the man.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” Martins grunted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello, darlin’,” Jeremy cooed, “Did you miss me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rimmy Tim,” the man growled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can just call me Rimmy,” Jeremy suggested, brightly, “Since we’re on such... <em>friendly</em> terms.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Disgusting,” Martins spat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Awe, I thought you liked me,” Jeremy simpered, “Aren’t we getting along? I even showed you mercy by not killing you.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Mercy my ass you disgusting f-“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I’d love to flirt with you all day,” Jeremy mused, “But I really should get going. There is one thing you should know before I skedaddle.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy pointed his pistol between Carson’s eyes. Carson whimpered and cried as Jeremy stared down at him coldly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you fuck with my family,” Jeremy spoke lowly, all traces of humor gone from his voice, “I will not show mercy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Bang!</span> </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin sat bolt upright from the couch as Jeremy opened his door. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well?” He prompted, twisting his hands nervously.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy closed his door and locked it, guts twisting as he moved toward the couch and sat down. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So...good news, Carson’s dead,” He muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin practically tackled him, hugging him tightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you!” He shrieked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy gently pushed him away, squeezing his shoulders.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bad news, he was sent by my enemy,” he murmured, “That asshole I shot in the hip is after me. They only targeted you to get me to come out. I think the thugs were meant to be more of a challenge for me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin covered his mouth, tears filling his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, I...I played right into their hands,” he breathed, “I-I knew I should have asked Ry!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gavin, no, it’s not your fault,” Jeremy assured him, gripping his hands tightly, “This is not your fault at all. If anyone’s, it’s mine, okay?“<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin shook his head, gripping at Jeremy’s shirt.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”’S not your fault either, J,” he mumbled, sounding miserable, “It’s the bastard after you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Do you think we should tell the others now?” Jeremy asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“P-Please, don’t tell the others!” Gavin cried, falling into his chest, “I-I don’t want them to know I messed up an-and couldn’t fix it on my own.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy put his arms around him. <em>This is all my fault.</em> How would the others react if he told them he put Gavin in danger? He didn’t want to tell them either, he realized. He squeezed Gavin closer. Guilt was tearing up his insides. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy stopped and twisted, slamming a side kick into the gut of the mugger approaching him. They wheezed and Jeremy drove his elbow into the back of their head before gripping their shirt and vaulting over them. He hooked his arm around their throat and yanked them to his chest, squeezing tightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who sent you?” He hissed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“C-Cruz Control!” The mugger wheezed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy tightened his hold. <em>That motherfucker!</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you not know who I am, thief?” Jeremy growled, “Do you not realize what danger you are in by attacking me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“N-Not s-supposed to hurt you,” The mugger huffed as they clawed at Jeremy’s arm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You couldn’t if you tried,” Jeremy sneered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Crack!</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their neck twisted at an awkward angle and Jeremy dropped them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You still wanna try it, buddy?” He asked the second mugger behind him, “Or shall we pretend you never saw me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The mugger turned tail and ran. A smart decision. Jeremy cracked his neck as he crouched to search the dead mugger for any clues on Martins or Cruz. <em>Cruz, what‘s his angle?</em> Martins was smart, hiring others to hire people to harass him, but why Cruz? Cruz had flirted with him before he’d even met Martins. Hm, maybe he was mad Jeremy never called? Still, why would Martins work with a gay guy? Maybe he just didn’t know. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Great, Jeremy had fucked up twice. He’d flirted with Cruz, albeit not seriously, which had apparently led him on and he’d shot Martins in the hip. <em>Great.</em> That was great. Jeremy was so glad. He took the mugger’s phone and the cash from his wallet (What?! He’s not using it!) before heading back to his car to get back to HQ. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He made his way to Gavin’s office where the man was nodding off at his desk. They hadn’t been getting a lot of sleep, spending most nights scouring the city for any sign of Martins. Jeremy felt a horrible sinking feeling in his guts. <em>This is all my fault.</em> Gavin perked up as he noticed Jeremy poked his head in. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lil’ J!” He called cheerfully, “What’s up?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy closed the door and Gavin sobered up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was out for something else and got mugged,” Jeremy muttered as he came over. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gave Gavin the phone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Said that Cruz sent them,” he grunted, “Another one of my mistakes it seems. I guess I flirted with him too much and didn’t follow through? That’s my best guess anyway.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin frowned as he hooked the phone into his computer.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sounds like a right prick,” he grumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I dunno,” Jeremy muttered, “Mugger said they were told not to hurt me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I...got mugged too,” Gavin admitted, “I didn’t think it was related, but now that I think about it, they didn’t even have a weapon and when I drew my gun he said “I wasn’t meant to hurt you”. Oh boy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy felt anger burn through his chest as he sat down heavily and threw an arm over his eyes. <em>So tired. So many fuck ups. So many assholes to kill.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jeremy?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy jolted awake, almost socking Ryan in the gut where he was standing next to him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“S-Sorry,” he grunted, sitting up, “What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ryebread said he had a job with you,” Gavin answered, “I’ll let you know later what I find, okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, let me know as soon as you do,” Jeremy mumbled as he stood.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He rubbed his eyes tiredly as he followed Ryan from Gavin’s office.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jer, are you okay?” Ryan asked, frowning down at him as they moved to the garage.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Peachy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan stopped, turning to him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Seriously, you’re worrying me,” He murmured, taking one of his hands, “What’s going on with you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nothin’ major, just that personal job,” Jeremy answered, shrugging, “Been struggling to sleep too.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you want some help?” Ryan asked, brushing a hand through Jeremy’s hair, “You know I’ll help you with anything.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t really talk about it,” Jeremy dismissed, “But it’s gonna be over soon.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan looked doubtful but sighed and leaned down to kiss him lightly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, let’s go,” he muttered, letting go of Jeremy’s hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy found himself missing his hand as soon as it was gone. He felt pressure and guilt weighing down on him. He hoped this would all be over soon. They got in Jeremy’s car and Ryan waited until they had pulled out from the garage before he spoke again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I want to talk to you about our relationship,” he murmured, staring out the windshield, “I want to make sure we’re on the same page.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, okay?” Jeremy offered, “What page are you on?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I consider you my boyfriend,” Ryan stated firmly, “And we’re in a monogamous relationship.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Boyfriend.</em> Jeremy blushed, brushing a hand through his hair nervously.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“O-Okay,” he mumbled, “I-I agree with that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good,” Ryan answered, “Then we agree we can’t see anyone else. It’s just us.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy frowned, raising an eyebrow as he glanced at Ryan who had his carefully neutral face on. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you...think I <em>was</em> seeing someone else?” He questioned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan’s face went pink and he looked out his window.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Were you?” He countered quietly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy smiled fondly. <em>What a dork.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I wasn’t,” he assured him, “Just you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan’s shoulders relaxed a bit. Then he unfastened his seatbelt and leaned over the center console to start opening Jeremy’s pants. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re on a job right now,” Jeremy huffed as he leaned back to give Ryan more room, “We don’t have time for shenanigans.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re multitasking,” Ryan argued, though he paused, “You’re driving, so technically time isn’t being wasted.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked up to make sure Jeremy was okay with it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“O-Okay,” Jeremy squeaked, “R-Ry, please.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan grinned up at him as he pulled Jeremy’s cock out and closed his hand around him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s the matter?” He purred, jerking Jeremy off entirely too slowly, “Do you want something?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy scowled at him and he stuck his tongue out, lightly licking at the head of Jeremy’s cock. Jeremy moaned, struggling to keep his eyes open and on the road.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sir, please!” He cried, “Please!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan closed his mouth around him and pushed down. Jeremy groaned, squeezing the steering wheel tightly as Ryan moved his hand and mouth quickly. He seemed eager to get this finished as soon as he could and Jeremy’s body obliged easily. He nearly crashed the car as he came, hurriedly pulling over to a stop to catch his breath. Ryan didn’t give him the time, sitting up and prying open his mouth to feed him his own jizz. Jeremy groaned breathlessly as he swallowed it and Ryan opened his own pants while kissing Jeremy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good boy,” he groaned into his mouth as he jerked himself off, “Such a good boy, you came so quick for me and you drank it all. You’re so good, only for me, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-Yes, sir,” Jeremy mumbled, clumsily trying to kiss him back in his post-orgasm haze.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan pressed kisses across his cheek and buried his face in Jeremy’s neck as he panted and groaned. He gripped Jeremy’s shirt and moaned as he came. He pressed more tiny kisses all over Jeremy’s neck as he caught his breath. Jeremy kissed his cheek in return and their faces nuzzled each other for a bit before Ryan pulled back to clean himself up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re such a bad influence on me,” Jeremy snorted as he pulled back into the road.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan grinned widely. Jeremy shook his head, suppressing his instinct to smile fondly. <em>Asshole.</em> He refocused on driving, his heart sinking. <em>I shouldn’t be doing this, I should be focusing on Martins and work.</em> Guilt squeezed his stomach. <em>What am I going to do? I fucked up and now I can’t even find the stupid fucker.</em> He squeezed the steering wheel tighter. <em>What am I going to do?</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Howdy, partner.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cruz froze as Jeremy pushed off the wall and stepped out of the shadows.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Little birdie told me you’ve been looking for me,” Jeremy spoke casually as he twirled his pistol around in his hand, “So I thought I’d make myself known. Wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself looking for lil’ ol’ me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cruz seemed smart enough not to run for it while Jeremy had his gun in his hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So please, share your grievances with me, friend,” Jeremy suggested, “I’m all ears.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are a whore,” Cruz offered, “Who flirted with me, never called, and let your dog attack me. So when someone was asking around for people to teach Rimmy Tim a lesson, well, I signed up.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Well, shit. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My dog?” Jeremy prompted, though he had an idea he knew what that was about.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Vagabond came to my apartment while I was sleeping and told me never speak to you again,” Cruz grumbled, “Then broke my finger.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He lifted his left hand to show off the brace on his ring finger.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I didn’t know he did,” Jeremy snorted, “But I’m glad he did now. Gives me an easier target.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Bang!</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“¡Perra loca!” Cruz shouted, bring his bleeding hand to his gut.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, that’s not very nice,” Jeremy huffed, flipping his gun before holstering it, “I may have spared you any pain. Even I would’ve been mad in your shoes, getting attacked by Vagabond for consensual flirting. But you fucked up, my friend: you targeted my family. No one targets my family and gets away with it. Anyway, I have others to teach lessons to, so good evening to you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He tipped his hat and turned. Cruz made a fatal mistake: he drew his gun. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Bang!</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy shook his head as Cruz crumpled, his bleeding hand now holding his bleeding gut. Jeremy lowered his gun to point down at the man’s head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I gave you a second chance,” Jeremy pointed out, “And you tried to shoot me in the back. That’s not very sportsmanlike of you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He twirled his gun and holstered it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wish you good luck on surviving that shot, friend,” he muttered, as he turned away, “You’re gonna need it.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy swayed tiredly as he looked over his list. Gavin leaned in to look over it as well.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow, that many?” He commented in surprise, “Twenty possible enemies?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“These are just the ones whose names I remember,” Jeremy grumbled, “I’ve pissed off a lot of people with my cocky attitude.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh boy,” Gavin mumbled, “That’s not good.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, well...” Jeremy muttered, “I can’t go back now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know, I think I probably have just as many,” Gavin conceded, “I just never thought about, I guess.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That actually made Jeremy feel much better.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Ding, dong!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy frowned. The hell? He got up to answer the door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Ding, dong, ding, dong, ding, dong!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy rolled his eyes as he got to the door and opened it. As he'd begun to suspect from the impatient door bell ringing, it was Ryan who was on the other side. He practically tackled Jeremy, slamming against him. He grabbed the back of his neck and hauled him in to kiss him sloppily, pushing into his place and kicking the door shut. Jeremy went crimson, almost completely frozen in shock and embarrassment as Ryan pressed against him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Come on, baby, I need you," He groaned between kissing, "Can't you feel-"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh my god!" Gavin shrieked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan jolted, halting his movements as his eyes opened back up and looked over at Gavin on the couch. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why’s he still here?” Ryan grumbled, pulling back, “Why hasn’t he found a place yet?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” Jeremy grunted tiredly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan frowned at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s been nearly two weeks, how has he not found his own place?” He muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy had forgotten about that part. He wasn’t sure Gavin was even <em>looking,</em> they were so busy trying to find Martins.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Has it really been two weeks?” He wondered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He swayed a bit as he spaced out. Two weeks and I’ve barely accomplished anything. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jeremy!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy jumped as Ryan shouted at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Huh?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan frowned at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jeremy, can I talk to you outside?” He requested, voice cool.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Oh boy.</em> Jeremy followed Ryan outside. Ryan crossed his arms.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The hell is going on with you?” He questioned, “I thought this job was going to be short?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Some stuff came up and complicated it,” Jeremy mumbled, hugging his arms to his chest, “I didn’t realize how much there was to it. But it’s fine, I’m figuring it out.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan sighed, squeezing his fists into his jacket sleeves.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jeremy, I can help you,” he offered, “Just let me help you. I won’t tell the others.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can handle it!” Jeremy insisted feeling a bit annoyed, “Can’t you just trust me?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan scowled at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re the one refusing to tell me what’s going on!” He snapped, “You’re the one who doesn’t trust me!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy shrank away from his anger, hugging himself tighter. Ryan sighed, deflating a bit. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve been too aggressive, haven’t I?” He mumbled, “I’m pushing you too hard. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re joking, right?” Jeremy snorted, “We’ve barely broken a sweat.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan raised an eyebrow at him and a smirk spread on his face as he stepped closer to Jeremy. Jeremy bumped into his own door and Ryan leaned down, bracing his arm on it. Jeremy swallowed, his face going pink at Ryan’s closeness.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is that a challenge?” Ryan mused, “You need more, greedy little slut?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He tilted his head as he leaned in, nose brushing against Jeremy’s. Jeremy’s eyes dropped to his lips and his own parted slightly. So close.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Take your cock out,” Ryan ordered, tone surprisingly gentle for such a command.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy fumbled with his jeans, hurrying to obey. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You realize we’re outside, right?” Ryan sneered, “Your neighbors could come by at any moment.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy flushed badly and bit his lip against a moan. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Touch yourself.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy wrapped his hand around himself, already breathing heavily. He couldn’t take his eyes off Ryan’s lips as he stroked himself. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I could cuff you to your door,” Ryan suggested breath hot on Jeremy’s lips, “I’d take your clothes off though. Leave you naked for anyone to find. Bet you’d like getting used by whoever happens by.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy’s hand sped up and he panted heavily.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You like that idea, slut?” Ryan taunted, “You want to be stuck here and used by anyone? How many could you take before you reached your limit?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“26,” Jeremy answered immediately.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan leaned back slightly in surprise then grinned widely.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Should’ve known,” he mused, “Of course you’ve tried it, you little tramp.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He leaned back in, this time leaning further to speak in Jeremy’s ear.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t think I’ll want to share though,” he whispered, “Your tight little ass is mine, all mine. So I guess I’ll just fuck you against your door so the whole world can see that you’re my little bitch.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy groaned and was suddenly overcome with the desire to touch Ryan. His hands fumbled with Ryan’s belt, but were knocked away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah! I didn’t give you permission to touch me,” Ryan scolded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ryan!” Jeremy huffed, grabbing at his belt again, “Let me touch you!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s not very polite,” Ryan warned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ryan!” Jeremy whined.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan pulled back and turned him around, forcing him to bend over as he did so. He yanked Jeremy’s pants down and smacked his bared ass. Jeremy jolted and covered his mouth against loud cries and moans as Ryan spanked him. When Jeremy was sure he’d feel it for a week, Ryan pulled him back up and pushed him back against the door. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now do what you’re told or I’ll punish you again,” he growled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-Yes, sir,” Jeremy whimpered, taking himself in his hand again, “B-But...what about you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan smiled softly as he leaned back in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re so eager to please, aren’t you?” He cooed, “Such a good boy. Don’t worry about me, worry about getting yourself off.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He tugged Jeremy’s shirt up, bringing the edge to Jeremy’s mouth. Jeremy bit down on it to hold it up and Ryan’s eyes were on the tattoo again. He ran his finger across it, tracing the letters. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can I take a picture of you?” He asked softly, eyes flicking up to meet Jeremy’s.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy flushed darker at the thought of Ryan taking pictures of him and <em>using</em> them later. He nodded eagerly and Ryan smirked. He stepped back and held up his phone. Jeremy stilled so he didn’t mess up the picture. He started back up again as Ryan put his phone away and came back forward.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good boy,” he purred, “Now hurry it up. If you’re out here long enough someone really will see you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>You could help!</em> Jeremy huffed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aww, are you struggling to get off without me?” Ryan taunted, “You want me to touch you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy nodded. Ryan leaned in to his ear again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Too fucking bad,” he growled lowly, “You’re a little bitch and bitches get me off, not the other way around. So be a good little bitch and come before I get bored and find someone else.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy whimpered and moaned, chomping down harder on his shirt before he came. His knees went weak, but Ryan caught him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good boy,” Ryan praised as his hands smoothed over Jeremy’s sides and up his back, “You did so good for me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy shivered and pushed closer to Ryan. <em>Cold, I’m cold.</em> Ryan gently pulled his clothes back in order and cleaned him up. Jeremy pawed weakly at him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cold,” he huffed, shivering again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve got you,” Ryan assured him, “I’m gonna pick you up, okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy reached up and Ryan hoisted him up into his arms. Jeremy wrapped around him tightly and buried his face in Ryan’s shoulder. Ryan went inside his apartment and locked the door before taking Jeremy down the hallway to his bedroom. He tugged off most of Jeremy’s clothes and then his own, before he sat next to where Jeremy was laying and put a hand around his own dick. Jeremy reached weakly, tiredly, but Ryan pushed his hand away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-It’s okay, baby, just go to sleep,” he panted, “I’ll take care of myself.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy’s eyelids were heavy, but he caught a string of curses and his name before he fully fell asleep.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy felt great when he woke up with Ryan’s arms around him. His presence was excellent stress relief, though Jeremy quickly remembered why he was stressed and he felt immensely guilty for ditching Gavin to fuck Ryan. To fuck Ryan right outside his door, in front of God and everyone. Of course, it had been around 1am, so the likelihood of them being caught was actually extremely low. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy watched Ryan’s face while he slept. He looked apprehensive, even in his sleep, like something was bothering him. Jeremy felt a squeeze of guilt in his chest. He was so focused on Martins, he’d been nearly ignoring Ryan, only paying attention when Ryan <em>made</em> him. Maybe that’s why he was so frustrated with Jeremy being distracted by the “personal job”. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>What’s wrong, Ryan? What can I do to help you?</em> He leaned forward and kissed him lightly. Ryan’s face relaxed somewhat and a tiny smile twitched on his lips. Jeremy smiled back. Just a tiny moment was good enough for now. Later he’d do his best to make Ryan smile more. His own faltered a bit and he felt exhausted again. Maybe just a little more sleep before he got up to deal with his mistakes...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>This is all my fault. I’m causing Gavin so much distress. What am I going to do? Well, I’m going to kill Martins, first of all.</em> They still hadn’t found him and Jeremy had been spending the last two nights on the streets, asking around while Gavin scoured security cameras all over the city and online boards for any sight of Martins or any of Jeremy’s possible enemies. At least it seemed Martins hadn’t found his apartment yet either.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jeremy!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy jumped, smashing his knee into the conference table. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck!” He shouted, rubbing at his knee.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked around at Geoff who had shouted at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Huh?” He grunted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff frowned at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jeremy, let’s go to my office,” He suggested, “We clearly need to talk. The rest of you stay put.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy swallowed nervously, glancing at the others who were all giving concerned looks. He got up and followed Geoff to his office. <em>Oh boy.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sit.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sat, hugging his arms around his chest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I’m s-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is this about you and Ry?” Geoff asked bluntly, sitting forward in his chair, “What’s going on between you two?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-It’s not,” Jeremy assured him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then what the hell is this about?” Geoff demanded, “You’re distracted as hell lately, kid. I watched you drinking from an empty mug yesterday for ten minutes before you put it in the dishwasher like it was dirty and today you wore your shirt backwards for like three hours before someone pointed it out. The only new thing is you and Ryan, so you can imagine why I’d think that was the problem.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">P-Please, don’t tell the others!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy squeezed himself tighter. <em>This is all my fault.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s...something personal,” he mumbled, “I...can’t talk about it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff tapped his fingers against his desk a moment before he stood.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stay.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy stayed. <em>Shit. Shit. Shit.</em> Geoff returned with Ryan who slowly sat in the second chair. His eyes narrowed at Jeremy a moment before he turned them on Geoff.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why is he like that, what did you say?” He demanded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I asked him why he’s so distracted lately,” Geoff answered, sitting in his chair, “I was wondering what <em>you</em> know about this.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan frowned, glancing at Jeremy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know anything,” he muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can tell when you’re lying, Ryan,” Geoff pointed out coolly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy squeezed tighter, trying to shrink smaller and smaller.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He...said he’s working a personal job,” Ryan grumbled, “And he couldn’t talk about it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy’s head dropped his head, feeling like he was slowly drowning. Ryan squeezed his shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jer, why can’t you say?” He murmured, “We just want to help.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I...it’s not just me involved,” Jeremy spoke carefully, “Someone else has a say in this and they don’t want me to tell anyone.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And he wanted less and less to tell everyone he fucked up. <em>This is all my fault. I fucked up. Many times.</em> There was a pause of silence.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s Gavin,” Ryan announced, “Gavin doesn’t want him to say anything.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy’s head jerked up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ryan!” He exclaimed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan was giving him a twisted up look, like he was in pain.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry,” he muttered, “But something bad is happening and you’re fucking drowning. You need help.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I don’t!” Jeremy argued, squeezing tighter, “I-I can handle it!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then why are you so fucked up right now?!” Ryan snapped, “Any time I’m not fucking you, you’re depressed as hell and totally out of it! You <em>need</em> help!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No! I don’t!” Jeremy cried, “I-I’m not weak!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No one thinks you’re weak, Jeremy!” Ryan shouted, grabbing his shoulders, “Everyone needs help sometimes and you need help!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tears welled up in Jeremy’s eyes and his head dropped. Ryan knelt in front of him, putting his arms around him and pulling him close.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s okay,” He whispered, “It’s okay to need help.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy choked and sobbed into Ryan’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy understood that Ryan was trying to help, but it didn't stop him from being frustrated with him. Geoff had left the room, likely to accost Gavin, leaving Jeremy sobbing uncontrollably into Ryan’s shoulder. As soon as he got a hold of himself, he pushed him away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“H-How could you do that?!” He demanded, “I t-told you I could handle it!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan looked like he was in pain still.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know,” he mumbled, “I just can’t stand to see you like this. You’re working yourself to death over this thing. Let us help you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He paused, reaching up to squeeze Jeremy’s hand where it was squeezing his own bicep.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let <em>me</em> help you,” he pleaded, “Please, it doesn’t make you weak to let me help you. I’m your boyfriend, right? Isn’t that what boyfriends do? Trust each other and help each other?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You want me to trust you after you told Geoff something I didn’t want him to know?!” Jeremy near-shrieked, standing abruptly, “Something I didn’t even tell <em>you?!</em> How am I supposed to trust you?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan’s head dropped.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry doesn’t take back what you said!” Jeremy snapped.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He turned and stormed from the office to find Geoff and Gavin nearby. Gavin’s eyes darted to him immediately. His face twisted and Jeremy felt a slice of guilt. Gavin reached for his hand, squeezing it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jeremy, I-I’m sorry,” he mumbled, “I...I was being so selfish. I-I’m sorry! I’ve been causing you s-so much grief! We should’ve told the others, you were right! I-I’m so sorry! B-But Geoff knows now! They can help us!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We really need to talk about this, kid,” Geoff grunted, “This is a full fucking shitstorm.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy yanked his hand from Gavin’s. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You think I don’t know how badly I fucked up?” He muttered, “Of course I know. Why do you think I didn’t tell you anyway, even despite his protests?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jeremy, you didn’t fuck up,” Geoff assured him, “You really think you’re the first of us to get targeted for not taking shit? Most business contacts will respect when you push back, but occasionally some asshole thinks he’s better than us. This isn’t a new phenomenon. But we deal with things as a family, especially when we’re working on family business when this shit occurs. No more hiding this stuff from us, got it?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, sir,” Jeremy mumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good, go home and get some rest,” Geoff ordered, “We’ll get the details from Gavin.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, sir.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy couldn’t sleep. After all of that exhausting bullshit, he wondered how he managed to not sleep. Probably the guilt eating away at him. It was bad enough when it was just Gavin, but now the whole crew was involved. And maybe he overreacted with Ryan, but he still felt he had the right to be pissed off. It wasn’t Ryan’s business to choose for him, even if it <em>was</em> just because he was worried. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy sighed heavily as he turned over. He still wanted to fix this on his own. He still wanted to prove that he could. He’d always been a cocky bastard, but he had also always been able to follow through. He <em>never</em> backed down from where his loud mouth took him. It was why Rimmy Tim was so effective: he put his money where his mouth was. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sat up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Money where my mouth was.</em> How did Martins pay Cruz and Carson? Cruz <em>might’ve</em> done the work out of his own pocket for revenge (though Jeremy doubted that), but Carson didn’t even know Jeremy. Carson had signed on for the paycheck and probably the weapons deal. And since they both hired people to harass Jeremy and Gavin, they needed money to do that. Martins had to have paid at least Carson and probably Cruz too. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Where did the money come from and who passed it along? Jeremy thought back to the mugger and the wad of cash that had been in their wallet. Likely part of the money Cruz paid them. Jeremy retrieved his wallet from the top of the nightstand. He hadn’t bothered to even count it, let alone inspect it, he’d been to wrapped up in the other shit. He flicked on his lamp and held one of the bills up to the light.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Counterfeit.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was not unusual for LS criminals to pay each other in counterfeit bills. It was so common that some legitimate businesses would take a counterfeit even if they knew it was, often passing it off to the next customer or (if it was good enough) sending it through the bank anyway. This one was too shitty to make it through a bank, but good enough that the mugger may not have even realized it was counterfeit. Jeremy quickly checked the rest of the bills. It was definitely all the same counterfeiter, he could recognize similarities between the bills. So then the mugger and Cruz must have gotten them all from the same person. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Someone he knew, he got the distinct impression. Something about the pattern of the fake watermark looked familiar. Plus if the counterfeiter was working with Martins to take Jeremy down, it made sense it was someone looking for revenge. Counterfeiter who was just good enough... Jeremy got up to check through the list he’d given Gavin. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Weapons dealer. Mechanic. Vehicle supplier. Weapons dealer. Ammo supplier. Weapons manufacturer. Thief. Gang leader. Thief. Driver. Pickpocket. Mechanic. Drug supplier.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy paused. This wasn’t a very good list, was it? They hadn’t had a single blip on these guys. The only confirmed “enemy” of Jeremy’s they’d had that was actually working with Martins was Cruz. Jeremy drummed his fingers against his thigh. His <em>professional</em> enemies didn’t give a shit. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Most business contacts will respect when you push back.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The counterfeiter wasn’t a professional enemy, he was a personal one. One that Jeremy had snubbed somehow. An ex or a fling or maybe just someone who thought they were friends or like Cruz didn’t appreciate his flirting with lack of follow through. Jeremy flirted a lot, actually. Ryan was the only one he struggled to flirt with properly. Jeremy flipped over the list of his enemies and wrote down everyone he could think of that he personally fucked with. This list was getting really long before he stopped on a name. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Alexander Morrison</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy had slept with him a few times, but never left his number or promised to see him again. He’d seemed fine with this arrangement, but now that Jeremy recalled, he had been oddly sincere with him about certain things. One of which being his skin. It was something he commented on a lot. Which, out of context, was sort of creepy. He had stopped seeing him a while ago and didn’t bother trying to contact him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Personal vendetta? <em>Check.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now as far as Jeremy knew, he wasn’t a counterfeiter. Not when he’d last seen him anyway, but that had been many years now. What he <em>was</em> though, was someone familiar with ink. How many years had it been? Jeremy rubbed his chest over the ink hidden by his shirt. <em>About five years. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy recognized the watermark because he had seen it on the wall of Alex’ tattoo parlor. He recalled now thinking it was a weird, random design. Alex must have been into counterfeiting even then. Five years wasn't very long to get that good at counterfeiting. Jeremy wondered how he never noticed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He did remember now why he stopped going to Alex. It was because he’d refused to tattoo the Vagabond signature, insisting that it was a mistake that Jeremy would regret. He’d seemed pretty pissed off at the time too, but Jeremy hadn’t been paying very much attention. He had wanted to get the tattoo before it started to fade, so he’d quickly left to find another place. In retrospect, Alex had been right, Jeremy did regret the tattoo on several occasions.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But was Alex so obsessed with him to want revenge five years later? That seemed like a bit of a stretch. Not that Jeremy was anyone to be judging on obsession. He was still obsessed with Ryan, even though he was mad at him. He was rubbing the tattoo over his shirt, smiling stupidly even as he tried to piece together Alex’ motivations. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy had waited five years from getting the tattoo, trailing after Ryan, hoping the guy would so much as <em>glance</em> at him. He’d been doing so before then. He’d had no idea that Ryan might like him back, that Ryan might consider him even a friend, let alone a love interest. Yet he’d still held onto his obsession with him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeah, maybe Alex’ motivations weren’t totally outlandish. Jeremy had actually fucked him, even cuddled afterwards and had stayed the night at least once. So of course Alex would get the wrong idea. Jeremy had thought he'd made it clear that he didn't intend to take the relationship anywhere though. He specifically told anyone he fucked that it wasn't going to develop past that. Apparently Alex thought this was merely a suggestion. Jeremy was annoyed with himself for not foreseeing this problem and keeping his dick in his pants.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In fairness to Jeremy, tattoos were painful and pain turned him on. Also Alex was attractive. Tall, long hair, blue eyes. Jeremy covered his face in embarrassment.<em> Jesus Christ, my obsession with Ryan got me into trouble twice over.</em> First by fucking his doppelgänger and second by trying to get the tattoo. <em>Fuck.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Well, it was time to go kill a tattoo artist/counterfeiter.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Ding, ding!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The bell on the tattoo parlor’s door was the same as it had been before. The place looked the same too. Nothing had changed. Well, nothing cosmetic. Jeremy flippedthe lock on the door and turned the open sign to closed. Alex came out of his office.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello, wel-“ he started.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stopped in his tracks as he saw Jeremy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“T-Tim?? What the hell are you doing here??” He demanded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy pouted as he walked toward him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What, didn’t you miss me, daddy?” He simpered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alex was smart enough to realize he was in trouble. Smart enough to know that Jeremy didn’t just happen to decide to come in for a tattoo around the same time as his betrayal. Jeremy did prefer his men to be intelligent.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I just passed the money,” he hastened to assure Jeremy as he stumbled backwards from his approach, “N-No one was meant to get hurt. They were only going to kidnap him t-to teach you a lesson. Th-That’s all they told me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He bumped against the wall, startling himself and Jeremy watched his throat bob as he swallowed thickly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They didn’t do a very good job,” he pointed out, “Did they really think the Golden Boy didn’t have security all over his place? He’s a goddamn security expert.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alex frowned in confusion.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Golden Boy?” He grunted, “What are you talking about?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy’s heart froze solid in his chest. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Whack!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alex fell, knocked out by Jeremy’s punch to his face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Who was with Jeremy when he shot Martins? Who broke Cruz’ finger for flirting with him? Who did he break it off with Alex over? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No, of course they didn’t want to kidnap Gavin. Gavin was a distraction. It was all a distraction. A distraction for both of them, because they were the two most seen with Ryan. Plus Gavin was the most likely one to catch them before they got to Ryan. While they meant to <em>hurt</em> Jeremy, they still needed Gavin’s attention drawn away as well. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy had fucked up again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He recalled Ryan’s anxious face when he was sleeping. Did he know someone was after him? He recalled the way he’d double checked Jeremy’s locks. Of course he knew, he was the most paranoid motherfucker Jeremy had ever met. He recalled Ryan pleading with him to tell him what was going on with him. The selfless cunt probably didn’t say anything about someone following him because Jeremy was so stressed about the “personal job”. </span>
  <span class="s1">He recalled the lineup when he’d moved to five. Ryan had gotten pretty beat up. Was it because of this? Or did Ryan think maybe that gang was the one following him? Had he also not told Geoff about it?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy retrieved Alex’ phone and unlocked it with his own birthday. His home screen was a picture of Jeremy sleeping. <em>Jesus. Have I been this creepy to Ryan?</em> He considered it as he scrolled through the contacts. Ryan, probably not, but Vagabond absolutely. He’d divided them in his head without realizing it. Vagabond was a character he was obsessed with. Ryan was...someone very important and precious to him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alex hadn’t put Martins in his phone as Martins. He gave everyone nicknames of characters from mythology in his phone. <em>What an absolute asshole.</em> A smart asshole. Jeremy really knew how to pick them. He waited for Alex to start stirring and gripped his shirt, hauling him up and pressing him back against the wall. Alex sputtered awake, eyes darting around. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is Martins’ name in your phone?” Jeremy demanded, holding up the phone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wh-Why should I tell you?” Alex huffed, “You used me!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I told you I don’t do relationships!” Jeremy snapped, “Every time I reminded you! And you agreed!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because I love you!” Alex shouted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No you fucking don’t!” Jeremy growled, “All this bullshit is not what you do when you love someone!“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Th-This was the only way to get your attention!” Alex argued, “You refused to see me!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s <em>my</em> choice, you fucking asshole!” Jeremy fired back, “I told you the terms of what we were doing and what I was willing to give you! Trying to force me into a relationship doesn’t mean you love me, it means you’re a fucking creep!“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alex started to argue again, but Jeremy slammed his hand into his throat, shoving him harder against the wall.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Listen to me, fucker,” Jeremy snarled, “I know you saw what happened to Martins, Carson, and Cruz. That was before I knew Vagabond was in danger. What do you imagine I’ll do to you if you stand in my way of protecting the man I’m so obsessed with I got his name tattooed over my heart?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A-Ares!” Alex wheezed, “H-He’s Ares!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy loosened his hold.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How do you get a meeting with him?” He pressed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I j-just text him an-and he t-tells me when and where,” Alex answered shakily.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Great, that’s all I needed,” Jeremy announced, letting go.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stepped back one step.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Whack!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alex groaned, bowing over when Jeremy punched him in the nuts. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No one was any right to me,” Jeremy whispered in his ear, “Not Martins, not Cruz, and certainly not you. If you ever hurt me or my family, I will not show mercy again. Now be a good boy and tell me you understand.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I understand,” Alex squeaked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy pulled back and turned away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, good evening to you,” he murmured, nodding his head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alex was smart enough not to pull anything and let Jeremy leave peacefully.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">To Ryan: Where are you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Ryan: I’m at home, why?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">To Ryan: Stay home, stay alert. My enemy is after you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Ryan: What are you doing?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Ryan: Jeremy, don’t go after him alone!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Ryan: Jeremy, seriously, don’t do this!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Ryan: Goddamnit, Jeremy! </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“Pour some sugar on me-</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“Ooh, in the name of love!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy smiled at Ryan’s ringtone going off. One of his better choices.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“Pour some sugar on me-</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“C'mon, fire me up!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy watched the van approaching.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“Pour your sugar on me-</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“I can't get enough!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He declined the call and turned off his phone. He dropped it and Alex’ phone in the trash can for Fake AH to find and stood from the bench. He put his hands up as the van stopped in front of him. The back door was opened and someone came out to pat him down. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can tell your boss to relax,” He grunted as they took his pistol and his ankle piece off him, “I’m coming quietly to face his judgement.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They cuffed his hands and called Martins.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, says he’s comin’ quietly...” They muttered, “No, sir...Yes, sir...Yes, sir.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They hung up and gestured Jeremy into the van. He hopped in and sat against the side of the van on the carpeted floor. He looked out over the park where there was a security camera from a nearby business. He smirked and tipped his hat as the door closed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: sarcastic daddy kink mention, homophobic language and behavior</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy was handcuffed to a chair in the middle of a warehouse. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is so cliche,” he muttered dryly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Our boss even has a cane,” one of the minions spoke up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Speak of the devil,” the minion grunted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Martins limped into the room flanked by two gang members of the gang that had beef with Ryan. Jeremy hoped the monologue revealed what exactly their motivations were. Martins stopped in front of him, leaning heavily on the cane.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Heya, daddy, I missed you!” Jeremy cooed, “How’re you feeling? Hip okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re disgusting,” Martins growled, “Did you really not foresee your cocky attitude catching up with you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You think you’re the first asshole to want revenge on Rimmy Tim?” Jeremy snorted, “My cockiness has caught up several times. Usually I roundhouse it back where it belongs.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How unfortunate you’ve failed this go around,” Martins sneered, “Looks like it’s the last time for you, buddy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’re your roles?” Jeremy questioned, looking to the gang leader, “Do you have a monologue for me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We just want your boyfriend,” the leader answered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Martins produced a phone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So we’re gonna call him,” he explained, “And you’re gonna cry and beg him to save you or-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The minion closest to Jeremy drew a gun. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“-we send you back to him in a body bag,” Martins finished.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whatever you say, daddy,” Jeremy agreed, “You know I just want to please you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Truly a disgusting whore,” Martins grunted as he tapped in a number.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The phone rang a few times before it was answered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who the hell is this?” Ryan’s voice demanded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The man who has your boyfriend,” Martins replied.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t have one of those,” Ryan muttered, “So I’m not sure who you’re speaking of.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Well, that hurt.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, then Rimmy Tim is what to you?” Martins questioned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m his little bitch,” Jeremy sneered, “He’s my real daddy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Whack!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Martins’ cane slammed into Jeremy’s guts.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck!” Jeremy wheezed, “Buy me a drink first!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why are you homos all so perverted and disgusting?” Martins wondered, lips curled in a grimace of disgust.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The gang leader looked at him sharply, a scowl twisting on their face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s the matter, daddy?” Jeremy cooed, “I thought you wanted me crying and begging?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Whack!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy grunted as the cane slammed into his guts again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This not doin’ for you?” He huffed, “You want me on my knees?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Whack!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No? Shall I...bend over instead?” Jeremy grumbled, “You gotta give me a hint, baby.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Whack!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy groaned miserably, his head dropping forward.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stop that!” Ryan’s panicked voice shouted from the phone, “Don’t hit him again! I’ll do whatever you want, just stop hurting him!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Oh, Ryan. You’re so sweet.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There we go, was that so hard?” Martins sneered, “You’ll meet us alone in one hour at the park of Hudson or we’ll videotape hacking pieces off your...whatever disgusting thing you homos have.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gay people are the same as you,” the gang leader piped up, sounding annoyed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, they’re better,” Jeremy scoffed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Whack!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy wheezed out a few curse words.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Quiet,” Martins spat, “Or I’ll start hacking anyway.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t do that!” Ryan spoke up in a hurry.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then we’ll see you in an hour,” Martins answered before hanging up, “Now then, Rimmy Tim, would you say you value your teeth?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy actually laughed at that one.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I mean I guess?” He snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How about your tongue?” Martins questioned, flicking open a switchblade.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Usually others value it more,” Jeremy answered, grinning widely, “I can show you if you like.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The cane went for his guts again, but this time Jeremy grabbed it and yanked Martins forward, pushing back to miss the shot from the gun pointed at his head. The chair fell back with a clatter as Martins fell over Jeremy. He managed to nick Jeremy’s neck before Jeremy got the knife from him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy had a brief panic as the hat tumbled away from him, but stayed focused on the fight. He pressed the blade to Martins’ throat which stilled his struggling and grabbed the guy’s gun from his hip. He fired four times into four kneecaps of the four of Martins’ people who were all hesitating with the knife at Martins' throat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know you two have no quarrel with me,” He grunted at the gang members, “Nor could you give a shit about this guy, so there’s no need for us to fight.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was a bit difficult for them to hear him over the screams of agony from Martins’ people, but they seemed to agree as they stepped back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Traitorous bastards!” Martins hissed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy shoved, rolling the two of them off the chair. He fired three more shots to kill three of his people and pointed the gun at the last.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you want to die?” He asked them calmly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They shook their head rapidly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then you will stay still,” he instructed, “Do not test the fastest draw this side of the Mississippi.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They nodded, putting up their hands. He returned focus to Martins who was glaring pretty hard, but dared not move lest he get his throat sliced.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Looks like I'm on top now, daddy," Jeremy sneered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Martins made a move and Jeremy pressed the blade harder to his throat, stilling him again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are not a very smart man,” Jeremy commented lightly, “You had them take my guns, but didn’t bother having them look for lock picks of any kind.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pushed up, standing over him with the gun pointed at his head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re second rate, Martins,” He tutted, as he stepped back, “Disappointing in an enemy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Bang! Bang!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Martins howled as the new hip and the other shattered. Jeremy, satisfied that was distracting the man properly, tucked the gun away to retrieve his hat. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought I was pretty clear,” he muttered as he pulled the explosive from his hat, “You fuck with my family, you get no mercy. Pretty straightforward.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He crouched to arm the bomb.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But you just had to test me,” He continued, “Had to see how bad I’d fuck you up, huh? Well, you’re about to be a smear on the floor, so I hope that answers that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He dropped the bomb next to Martins’ quivering form. Then he stood and turned to the gang members, replacing his hat. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you get all that?” He questioned, “Fucking with my family means no mercy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Bang! Bang!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He twirled the handgun and hummed as he watched the two clutching at their guts. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really, I would have thought word would’ve been out by now,” he mused as he tucked the gun back in his pants, “I’ve left plenty of witnesses.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Speaking of.</em> He turned and helped the remaining person up. He grabbed Martins’ cane as they passed and helped them hobble outside with their shattered knee. He settled them by the van and crouched down, handing over the cane.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There are no second chances,” he spoke coolly to the witness, “So I trust I won’t be seeing you crossing Fake AH again.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“N-No, s-sir,” they sputtered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good,” Jeremy answered lightly, “Well, good evening to you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He tipped his hat and walked down toward the road. He checked his watch. <em>Any minute now.</em> The roar of an engine echoed through the night as Ryan sped toward him, followed by the rest of Fake AH in a van, not nearly as fast as Ryan’s bike. The bike screeched to a halt, spinning a full one 180 as it stopped in front of Jeremy. The van stopped in front of him and the back door slid open just as the explosion destroyed the warehouse. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“When I say I’ve got something,” He spoke cool and even, “Then I’ve got it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He mounted Ryan’s bike.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now I believe we have a date,” he commented, wrapping one arm around him, “See the rest of you tools at work.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan zipped off and Jeremy held onto his hat with his free hand, laughing as they flew out of there.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy was surprised when Ryan pulled up outside a building that was not his. He parked in a parking garage and led Jeremy into an elevator. He was quiet as they went up and as he led Jeremy into what he was realizing was Ryan’s apartment. Ryan led him to his living room which was the size of Jeremy’s whole apartment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sit.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy sat. Ryan disappeared around a corner and Jeremy put his hat on the coffee table. He unbuttoned his blazer and tapped his fingers on his knee. Was he about to die? Was Ryan finally tired of his shit? Ryan returned with a bottle of bourbon and a glass. He set them on the coffee table in front of Jeremy and sat on the couch on the other side of the table.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought you didn’t drink?” Jeremy murmured.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t,” Ryan answered, “I keep alcohol here for the others.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy hesitated a moment before unscrewing the cap on the bourbon and pouring some of it in the glass. Ryan waited until he’d taken a drink to speak. He kept his face passive.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We watched the security feed inside the tattoo parlor,” he bluntly informed Jeremy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You told him you don’t do relationships,” he spoke carefully.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t,” Jeremy agreed, <em>“Usually.”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He took another drink as Ryan stared holes into his soul. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll accept it,” Ryan announced, “If...if you’re willing to continue having sex with me. I’ll accept it without a relationship.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy stared at him in confusion, frowning. Ryan’s face stayed carefully passive.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Er, what?” Jeremy grunted, “I’m confused.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not being together romantically, but being together physically is okay with me,” Ryan clarified, “Even though we’re not boyfriends any more, I’m okay with still having sex.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy’s heart was icy and stuck in his chest, throbbing. He looked at the glass in his hands.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What you said to Martins, you meant it,” he mumbled, “Y-You...you’re breaking up with me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“You</em> broke up with <em>me!”</em> Ryan accused.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy’s head whipped up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?! When?!” He demanded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“In Geoff’s office!” Ryan huffed, “You said you couldn’t trust me!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I pointed out why I was mad!” Jeremy argued, “I pointed out that it would be hard to trust you after that. If I was breaking up with you, I would tell you!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan’s whole body slumped and he covered his face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh god, I’m so fucking relieved!” He cried, “I thought I lost you! I was so sure you’d never want to be with me again!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ry, no, of course not!” Jeremy assured him, “I’m upset, but we can work through it. I wouldn’t have agreed to a relationship if I planned to give up that quickly.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I fucking lied,” Ryan confessed miserably into his hands, “I would hate just being sexual with you! I really like you and I really want to be with you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy got up, putting down his glass to go to Ryan’s side. Ryan reached for him and pulled him onto his lap, burying his face in his chest. He held him tightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I want to be with you too, Ry,” Jeremy whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan pulled back to kiss him, pushing his hands in his hair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m so glad you’re okay,” He murmured between kissing across his face, “I’m so glad you’re still mine. You <em>are</em> mine?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am,” Jeremy answered around the kisses.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is mine?” Ryan mumbled as he kissed Jeremy’s cheek.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, all of me is yours,” Jeremy assured him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This?” Ryan asked, kissing his nose.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Um. Yes.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This?” He kissed Jeremy’s other cheek.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This?” He kissed Jeremy’s ear.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-Yes, Ry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Here too?” He kissed his neck right below his jaw.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, th-there too.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This?” He kissed Jeremy’s throat, pushing his blazer off his shoulders.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, y-yours too. <em>Ry.”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This?” He kissed his chest just above the neck of his t-shirt.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-Yes, a-all yours. <em>Ryan.”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“These?” He kissed down his chest and rubbed his thumbs over Jeremy’s nipples through his shirt.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes. Yes, Ry-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“Ohhh~! Jump!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy <em>did</em> jump horribly in surprise as Geoff’s ringtone went off yet again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“Welcome to the jungle, we got fun and games!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy was getting deja vu as Ryan handed over his phone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“We got everything you want, honey-!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, sir?” Jeremy answered the phone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, kid, you’re off tomorrow morning,” Geoff grunted, “But you need to come in at 6pm. We need to discuss this situation.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, sir,” Jeremy mumbled meekly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Listen, you’re not in an extreme amount of trouble, okay?” Geoff assured him, sounding tired, “I’m mad you ran off, but I get what you were trying to make us understand.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Th-Thank you, sir,” He grunted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Give him the phone, will you?” Geoff grumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy handed it over and Ryan took it. Jeremy leaned in, snuggling into his neck. Suddenly he felt very tired. Ryan made a pleased little hum and put his arm around him to pull him closer.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, sir, I’ll make sure he’s there,” He murmured, “Yes, sir. 6pm. He’ll probably be able to walk by then.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Hm?</em> Jeremy yawned, rubbing at his eye and pushed under Ryan’s jacket to cuddle closer to his warmth. He was so tired. When was the last time he slept?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”No, promises,” Ryan snorted as Jeremy started nodding off, “You’d understand if you could see him right now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Me?</em> Jeremy wondered as he fell asleep.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I won’t send you a fucking picture, you creep!” Ryan snapped, startling Jeremy back awake.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Huh?” He grunted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not you, baby, go back to sleep,” Ryan soothed, brushing a hand through his hair, “Our boss is an asshole.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“M’kay,” Jeremy mumbled as he settled back in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He fell asleep again with Ryan’s hand still brushing through his hair.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy woke up in someone else’s bed to the smell of breakfast and coffee. Today was going to be a good day. The bed dipped next to him as Ryan sat beside him. He brushed his hand through Jeremy’s hair. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why green?” He muttered, more to himself than Jeremy, “Why not orange or purple? It would look better with the Rimmy Tim colors.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Green for Fake AH,” Jeremy mumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan jumped a bit, apparently having been unaware Jeremy was awake. He cleared his throat, pulling his hand away as Jeremy sat up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I made you breakfast,” he informed him, pointing at his nightstand where a plate and a coffee mug were sitting, “I didn’t know how you like your eggs, so they’re scrambled.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Scrambled is the best way to eat eggs,” Jeremy answered, “I have to pee first.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan moved down the bed to get out of his way and pointed out the door to his bathroom. Jeremy noted he was wearing only his shirt and boxers as he went to the bathroom. He’d been so exhausted he hadn’t even noticed Ryan undressing him or moving him to his bed. That was probably fine.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan was sitting with his elbows on his knees and his clasped hands pressed to his mouth when Jeremy exited the bathroom. He looked worried. He brightened a bit as he saw Jeremy, sitting up straight as the worried look dropped. Jeremy crawled back into his bed and picked up the coffee.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jeremy, how are you feeling?” Ryan asked, turning to look at him intently.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Um, fine?” Jeremy answered around a sip.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re not in pain?” Ryan pressed, “He hit you several times.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy frowned. <em>He did hit me, I forgot about that. </em>His gut did feel a bit tender. He lifted his shirt and looked down to see a few bruises.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing serious,” He assured, dropping his shirt back, “Certainly nothing to impede you from wrecking me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan winced, looking away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I care about more than that you know,” he mumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course you do,” Jeremy agreed, “But you knew I wasn’t so seriously injured to be concerned about, so it’s okay you just wanted to know if we could fuck.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan was a little pink.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We can then?” He clarified, hesitantly looking back at Jeremy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course!” Jeremy answered enthusiastically, “As soon as I’m done eating.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan picked up the plate and scooted forward. Jeremy blushed as Ryan stabbed some eggs with the fork and brought it to his lips. He obediently opened his mouth and took the bite. Ryan’s lips parted as his did and closed when his did. He was watching Jeremy’s mouth very closely as he fed him and Jeremy was scarlet as he took the bites Ryan gave him, sipping coffee between them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan liked feeding him a bit more than Jeremy thought was normal. He seemed very pleased every time Jeremy accepted a bite. Jeremy had no idea what the fuck to do other than just let it happen. He wasn’t sure if this was a fetish or if Ryan just liked taking care of him. Either way, it was positive attention, so Jeremy was blushing deeply and absolutely glowing under it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good boy,” Ryan praised once the plate was empty.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He patted the top of Jeremy’s head as he stood to take the dishes to the kitchen. Jeremy smiled dumbly as he brushed a hand through his green hair. Ryan was right, orange or purple would go better. That was the main reason he wore the hat. It was part of the image now though, so even if he did change his hair, it probably wouldn’t be seen that much anyway.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re not upset about me talking about your hair, are you?” Ryan questioned as he returned, “I didn’t mean anything by it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I’m just thinking about it,” Jeremy assured him, “Maybe I should dye it. Might be nice for a change.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan slid an arm under his knees and around his shoulders.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Change is good,” Ryan agreed as he hauled him up, “Maybe when you take the three spot, you can change your hair too.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy put his arms around his neck as he carried him from the room. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I...I don’t know if I deserve the three spot,” he mumbled as they moved down the hallway, “I’m not sure I really want it that much. I mean, it appeals to me, but I just don’t know if I fit there.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You fit there better than I do,” Ryan scoffed as he pushed open a door, “I’ve never been good as a face or voice of Fake AH. It’s why I have the mask and I rarely speak.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He set Jeremy down on the edge of a bed and started tugging his shirt over his head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think you’re right about the Vagabond and Rimmy being more effective switched,” Jeremy agreed as he laid back to let Ryan get his boxers off, “I just don’t know if I’m ready or if I’ll ever be. Or if I can live up to the legend that precedes me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan tugged him to sitting up again and took his face in his hands.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jeremy, you are twice as amazing as I am,” he assured him firmly, “Rimmy Tim is already just as feared as the Vagabond, if not more so. Of course you should only do it if <em>you</em> want to, but don’t think for a second you wouldn’t continue to be amazing in the new spot.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy blushed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I...I’ll think about it,” he mumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good, in here though, Vagabond’s still on top,” Ryan joked, grinning, “I got something special for you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy brightened up. He loved presents. Especially sexy ones.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really? What’d you get?” He asked, bouncing excitedly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan turned away from him, presumably to get his present which caused Jeremy to glance around the room. <em>Ah.</em> This was the sex dungeon. Though less dungeon more just room. The bed was smaller than the one in Ryan’s room and it had posts on every corner with special hooks attached at different heights. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There were stocks in one corner that Jeremy noted could be adjusted to the proper height and shackles in another. There were also hooks in the ceiling and floor. Jeremy noted the leather restraints hanging from one wall and the shelves against another that contained an array of interesting toys. This was where Ryan was retrieving his present from.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy had a half-boner by the time Ryan brought his present to him. This apparently absolutely delighted Ryan since he grinned down at it as he handed over the gift box. It was purple in color with an orange ribbon tied round it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can I open it?” Jeremy asked hesitantly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, of course, silly,” Ryan teased as he ruffled Jeremy’s hair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy untied the ribbon and pulled off the top to look inside. He brushed aside yellow tissue paper to see what the present was. The box jumped from where it was sitting on his lap as his half-boner became a full one in a hurry. He blushed brightly as Ryan chuckled at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Think you’re <em>up</em> for it?” He joked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy glared up at him weakly before pulling the silky rope from the box. He put the box on the floor and brushed his hands over the rope. He held up the bundle to Ryan.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-Yes, please, sir,” he mumbled, unable to meet his eye.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan sucked in a sharp breath and gripped the bed post.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jesus fucking Christ, Jeremy,” he huffed, “You are so cute.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy’s blush deepened, traveling down his neck as Ryan took the rope from him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Up on your knees,” He ordered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy pulled his legs up on the bed and under him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fully up, baby, and spread your legs,” Ryan instructed as he began tying the rope to the bedposts.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy lifted up fully on his knees and scooted them apart.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Like this?” He prompted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yep, just like that,” Ryan answered, “Look at you, you’re as tall as me in this position.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy blushed again. <em>It’s rude to make fun.</em> Ryan wrapped the rope around Jeremy’s wrist then he wrapped the other end around his thigh, just above his knee. He took Jeremy’s wrist and pulled, demonstrating the pulley system he set up. If Jeremy pulled his wrist, his thigh would jerk towards the bedpost and vice versa. Jeremy tested it a bit as Ryan moved to the other side to do the same. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Here’s the release,” Ryan pointed out on the knot at his wrist, “Show me you can get it off.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy put his fingers on it and pulled. The knot unraveled. Ryan tied it again with a pleased smile. He stepped back and grinned widely. Jeremy felt the urge to cover himself as Ryan’s hungry eyes roamed over his body.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can I take a picture?” He asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy nodded. Ryan took a picture on his phone before moving to retrieve a condom, lube, and a distressingly large dildo. Jeremy was not confident in his ability to take that. Nor his ability to not look like a stupid hentai character while he did. Ryan laid it between his knees, seeming to enjoy Jeremy’s squirming over it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not that big,” he soothed, “Didn’t you take 26 dicks? This should be a breeze.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“N-None if them were that big,” Jeremy mumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nor did any of them fuck Jeremy with the force Ryan had previously.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bet you were properly stretched out though,” Ryan teased as he poured lube on his fingers, “You could’ve taken it easily then.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Probably.</em> Jeremy tried not to jump too badly when Ryan rubbed cold lube over his asshole. He stroked his cock while he worked a finger inside him and Jeremy groaned. He had a feeling this was going to take a frustratingly long amount of time. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It didn’t. Ryan was quick to add more and more until Jeremy was stuffed full of his fingers, all but his thumb moving in and out of him. He was quiet, watching Jeremy’s face closely, head tilted. He seemed to be observing Jeremy’s reaction, possibly watching for pain or excessive discomfort, possibly just doing it to make Jeremy squirm. Which he was definitely doing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I...I’ve...d-done porn b-before,” Jeremy stammered, unsure why he felt the urge to confess, “An-And it n-never...m-made me nervous.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you nervous now, Jeremy?” Ryan asked, clear amusement in his tone though it was even like he wasn’t slowly fucking Jeremy with nearly his whole hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes!” Jeremy squeaked, “F-Fuck. Y-Your staring...it-it’s different.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh?” Ryan prompted, “Why’s that?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I...I don’t know,” Jeremy admitted, “I...want you t-to...I-I want to appeal t-to you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re so adorable,” Ryan cooed, “You want to be a good little hole for me. Want me to use you to get off, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-Yes, sir,” Jeremy panted, “I-I’ll be a good t-toy for you, please.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Speaking of toys,” Ryan commented breezily.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pulled his hand out of Jeremy to rub lube over the dildo and press it to Jeremy’s loosened asshole. Jeremy whimpered as it pressed inside. Something about the shape of it was different enough from Ryan’s fingers to still resist, though only a bit, as it pushed inside him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He screwed his face up, clenching his jaw tightly to stop the stupid face. Distracted by trying to stop the face, he tightened around the toy, making it stop sliding in so easy. He groaned through his teeth as Ryan tried to rock it slowly into him, the up and down motion only aiding in stuttering Jeremy’s concentration. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Baby, what’s wrong?” Ryan asked, voice gentle, “Did I stretch you too much? You can’t feel it properly?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-It’s fine,” Jeremy grunted through his teeth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have a bigger one,” Ryan suggested, “If this isn’t enough.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>God fucking damnit.</em> Jeremy <em>did</em> want more, his cock was throbbing at the idea. But there was no way in hell he’d stop the hentai face if he got more.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let me get it,” Ryan offered, “I’ll be right back.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Damnit. Fucking damnit!</em> He left the dildo inside Jeremy to fetch the bigger one and Jeremy hissed as he switched them. He was right, he couldn’t stop it. As soon as the bigger one pressed just barely inside, his mouth dropped open and his eyes rolled back. He panted, drooling down his chin as Ryan pushed it inside him. He rocked down on it, struggling with the ropes as he tried to fuck himself on it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck,” was Ryan’s eloquent response to this.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy’s tongue even dropped out of his mouth for added stupidness and he huffed for breath as his body shook and rocked. The dildo burned as it stretched him and he concluded this was in fact better than the other. Ryan held it still while he struggled to bounce on it, barely getting more than a couple of inches of room with how the ropes had him. Drool flooded down his tongue and dripped on the floor while he moaned low in his throat. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fucking Christ, Jeremy,” Ryan groaned, “You’re like a real life hentai character.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>I know! I’m so fucking embarrassed!</em> Jeremy didn’t have the brain power to communicate. Ryan started moving the dildo, fucking it roughly into him and Jeremy yanked his wrists to force his knees apart, making him bear down on it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you thank you thank you!” He sobbed before he lost the ability to speak again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan’s free hand was suddenly at his mouth, shoving three fingers over his tongue. Jeremy choked, his eyes rolling back again as Ryan forced his fingers deep in his mouth. Ryan moaned, his movements going sloppy as he watched Jeremy’s mouth, his own lips parting. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“God, baby, you look so good like this,” he panted, “Your mouth is so pretty.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy moaned around his fingers. Ryan pushed the dildo back slightly, clearly aiming for his prostate now. Jeremy, even without fingers in his mouth, couldn’t verbalize when he found it, but his wrists jerked and he essentially did the splits on the dildo which he assumed gave Ryan a pretty good idea. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck, you’re flexible,” Ryan groaned, “I wondered how low you could go.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy was too low for Ryan to fuck him with it any more, so he started moving again, humping desperately on it while he sucked on Ryan’s fingers. His hands were out of reach for him to jerk off, so he had little choice but to get off using the dildo. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan pulled away from him and he whined, chasing his fingers a second before losing focus and using what little brains he had left to fuck them out of his skull. His tongue was hanging out again and his eyes were rolling back. More, he decided. He wanted more. He wanted to completely forget how stupid he looked, wanted to lose all sense and reason. He wanted to be pushed to the edge.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stop.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy pretended not to hear the order.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stop,” Ryan repeated more firmly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy whined.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stop or I will make you,” Ryan growled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy huffed and cried as he forced himself to slow to a stop.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“R-Ryan!” He whined, “P-Please!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Smack!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy reeled from the sudden slap across his face, surprised as some of his sense was slapped back into his head. He whimpered, ducking his head meekly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I’m sorry, sir,” he mumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good boy,” Ryan praised, patting his head, “Get yourself back up, but don’t lose the toy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy squeezed around the dildo and shifted, carefully scooting his knees back up while his wrists pulled outward. He grunted with the effort of keeping the slick dildo inside his loosened asshole. It felt like when he needed to go to the bathroom, but had to hold it for whatever reason. It was a bizarrely arousing experience. Maybe because of the desperate feeling, the feeling that if it slipped, Ryan would punish him. His thighs trembled with the effort.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“R-Ry, i-it’s g-gonna, nng, f-fall out,” he grunted, trying to squeeze his thighs together.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Better hold real tightly then,” Ryan mused.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy, only just then realizing his eyes had closed and his face had drawn up, cracked open his eyes to see what he was doing. Just as he focused on him, one of Ryan’s fingers pressed against his asshole beside the toy. Jeremy almost lost the toy in surprise, a shudder rippling up his body. Ryan had read his mind some how. He knew he wanted more. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good boy,” Ryan purred, “Now I’ve got it, it won’t fall. You need to relax for me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy huffed out a few shaky breaths, finding it actually difficult to relax. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on, baby,” Ryan coaxed, “Be a good boy and relax so I can give you more.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy moaned softly, head dropping forward. The tension in his guts smoothed first, then his thighs. Then finally the tension wound up in his pelvis slowly released, pushing him down onto the dildo and Ryan’s finger. He hissed as it slipped inside him, stretching him, bringing back the burning stinging feeling, though only a tiny bit.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good boy,” Ryan cooed, “How much more do you think you can take?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your cock,” Jeremy rasped.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He felt the shudder that pulsed through Ryan.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A-Are you serious?” He grunted, stepping closer, “You really think you can take both?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“U-Use the other one,” Jeremy suggested weakly, “Th-Then I c-can definitely take both.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s...still pretty big,” Ryan murmured, hesitantly, “Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please,” Jeremy groaned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan pulled the dildo from him and switched it for the other, now easily slipping two fingers in alongside it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Closer,” Jeremy mumbled. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan stepped even closer and Jeremy laid his sweaty forehead on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you alright, baby?” He asked gently, “You’re sure this isn’t too much?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m amazing,” Jeremy whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan chuckled lightly and pressed a kiss to his cheek.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, you are,” he hummed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He moved his hands around Jeremy to press their fronts together and Jeremy moaned as he moved the dildo away from the his fingers, stretching him open in slow, careful movements. Jeremy was trembling and pouring sweat, thankfully not slobbering all over Ryan’s shoulder since the movements were too gentle to send him into hentai mode. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Ryan had three fingers moving in and out in sync with the dildo, Jeremy rocked against them impatiently.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“N-Now,” he huffed, “Now, Ryan!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan pulled back and moved around the bed to climb up behind him. Even if he had the capacity to try to keep the dildo in, Jeremy definitely wouldn’t have been able to. He felt so oppressively empty and he whimpered, pushing back in an attempt to hurry Ryan to get something inside him. He probably would’ve taken anything at that point. Ryan rolled on the condom before he pressed the head of his cock and the dildo to his asshole. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy gripped the ropes suddenly as Ryan pushed, a whiny, miserable groan sneaking out between his teeth. God, it was a lot. His trembling and crying ramped you to full on shaking and sobbing as Ryan eased into him. Stretching, pushing, nudging. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy was hitting the edge at Ryan’s gentle prodding. His cock was weeping about as badly as he was and his body bent over as well as it could in the ropes, presenting, begging. Some part of what was in Jeremy hit his prostate and he cried out, yanking at the ropes. His thighs yanked outward, forcing him down and he screamed, loud and shrill, as his prostate was rubbed forcefully over the twin cocks in his ass.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was the edge, he was teetering on it, losing his balance. He was going to fall. Ryan moved. He shrieked as Ryan pulled down and thrust back up, scraping over his already abused prostate. His tongue rolled out of his panting mouth and he was staring at the back of his head as Ryan fucked him. All of his mind was gone, he wouldn’t have been able to produce his own name, let alone Ryan’s or anything else. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He seized up as he came, screaming and shooting out in an arc that might’ve impressed him if he’d had any sense left in his body. But Ryan didn’t stop, obviously now trying to get himself off and Jeremy’s body was convulsing as he fucked him through the orgasm and into building another one up. Jeremy’s brain was scrambled, his body tingling and sparking as shudders of oversensitivity rocked through him. He screamed again as he came, his body now trying to get away from Ryan’s relentless thrusting, trying to pull away from him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Almost, baby,” Ryan groaned, looping an arm around his waist, “Almost.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy screamed and sobbed as his body screamed that it couldn’t take any more while his brain came back online enough to beg it to take it anyway. He tightened up as his body determined it was time to come again and Ryan pulsed inside him as he bore down and squeezed him. The pulse from him seemed to ripple through Jeremy and he tried to scream again, but nothing came out. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His body jerked and shook as Ryan carefully pulled out of him and released the ropes. He was oversensitive and twitchy as Ryan laid him flat on the bed. He felt weak, unable to move as Ryan gently cleaned lube off him. But as soon as Ryan started to lift away, a surge of strength flowed through him and he gripped his wrist tightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>No!</em> He tried to scream, but no words came out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shh, baby, I’m not leaving,” Ryan assured him gently, brushing his sweaty hair off his forehead, “I just wanted to get my jeans off. I’ll let you keep a hold of me, okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy nodded weakly and Ryan stood to get his jeans off his hips while not breaking Jeremy’s hold on his wrist. Then he crawled up next to Jeremy, careful not to press too close to his quivering body. Jeremy fell asleep before his body was ready to be cuddled completely. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Jeremy woke up the second time that day, he felt amazing. He ached all over, from his legs to his throat. But there wasn’t an ounce of tension in him. Like Ryan hit the factory reset on his body. He groaned as he rolled toward the edge of the bed. He laid at the edge, groaning and trying to coax himself out of bed. <em>Up you get, Dooley, find the nearest toilet. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jeremy?” Ryan’s voice called into the room, “You okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Unnnnhhhhh,” Jeremy groaned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gimme a sec, baby,” Ryan grunted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy looked up at the door to see Ryan turn away. He was on the phone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where?” He muttered, “How long ago?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was fully dressed, in new clothes. He was fully dressed earlier too, different from yesterday’s. Did he not sleep with Jeremy? Maybe he just didn’t sleep very long at one time. Jeremy could understand that. Sleep problems were pretty common in this sort of life.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“When did she hit him?” Ryan continued, “Yeah, I can find him...I’ll get down there as soon as I make sure Jeremy’s alright.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy raised his eyebrows. <em>Me? I’m fine. </em>His throbbing asshole disagreed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, tough shit,” Ryan grumbled, “If you recall, this is my day off, <em>Kingpin.</em> Just because I rarely actually get to have a day off, doesn’t change the fact you agreed to give me this day off.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Whack!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy jumped a bit as Ryan fist slammed into the door frame.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You said as long as Jeremy made it out alright we were free today!” He snapped, “Then <em>you</em> decided to make him come in anyway! Just because you walk all over this fucking city, doesn’t mean you get to walk all over us! I will go down there when I’m sure he’s okay and you will fucking deal with it!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hung up and aborted a motion like he was going to hurl the phone against the wall. He breathed heavily for a bit before he turned back to Jeremy, a tired smile spreading on his face. He walked over and crouched down next to the bed. He brushed his hand through his hair gently. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How’re you feeling?” He asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Like a million bucks,” Jeremy rasped, “What’s goin’ on?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan hesitated.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Some corpse needs to be tracked down,” he explained, “And made sure he stays a corpse this go around. Apparently he shook a fatal bullet wound.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Zombies are fun,” Jeremy mumbled as he weakly pushed himself up, “I just need help getting to the bathroom and getting food in me, then I’ll be good.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t worry about rushing,” Ryan assured him, standing to help him to his feet, “I’ll be able to track him just as easily now as several hours from now. Geoff is just an impatient bastard.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s true,” Jeremy agreed as he wobbled to his feet, “But I won’t take more time than necessary.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stepped forward and nearly completely crumpled. He would’ve if not for Ryan being there to catch him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It might take some time anyway though,” He grumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, no shit.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bite me, Haywood.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t tempt me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bastard.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After going to the bathroom, he decided he wanted a shower before moving on to eating. He felt an excessive amount of dried sweat on his body.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let me just bathe you instead,” Ryan offered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy was too weak to stand up for very long on his own, so he let Ryan draw a bath. The warm water was great on his aches as he slipped in, groaning happily. Ryan immediately set upon him, rubbing shampoo into his wet hair. It felt nice though, just like at a hair salon. He hummed contentedly as Ryan’s fingers rubbed over his scalp in circles.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I could get used to this,” he mused.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan paused. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really? You enjoy me washing your hair?” He questioned, sounding surprised.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Doesn’t everyone like it?” Jeremy grunted, “But I meant everything. You caring for me. It’s nice.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan resumed washing his hair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I...like caring for you,” he admitted quietly, “Hold your breath.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy did so and was dunked under the water to rinse his hair out. After that was done, Ryan put conditioner on Jeremy’s hair and then set about washing his body. Jeremy noted suddenly that Ryan hadn’t taken his shirt off to keep it dry. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ry...why don’t you want me to see you naked?” He wondered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan sighed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because I’m insecure, obviously,” he muttered tiredly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you fave a bunch of scars??” Jeremy demanded excitedly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes,” Ryan grunted, “Stop squirming.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wanna see!” Jeremy exclaimed, “I love scars!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s not my reason for being insecure,” Ryan murmured.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then what is it?” Jeremy pressed, “Whatever it is, I’m sure it’s not so bad.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan didn’t say anything for awhile. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“At first it really was the bruises,” He finally explained, voice quiet, “But then I got your clothes off and... felt very... inadequate. I’m not... attractive, like you. You're so strong and tan and...fucking attractive.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy blinked at him, trying to process the information while he ignored him, just continuing to wash Jeremy’s body. Finally Jeremy seized his hands tightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are <em>extremely</em> attractive!” He proclaimed, “And no, you’re not attractive like me, you’re attractive like <em>you!</em> And I like you! I’m attracted to you!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan blushed pink and looked away. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I...okay,” he mumbled, “C-Close your eyes.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy frowned, but did so, covering his eyes. Ryan shifted, standing up and the sound of clothes dropping was practically painful to Jeremy. Then the water splashed as Ryan joined him in the tub. Jeremy bounced excitedly, splashing about.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Promise not to laugh?” Ryan squeaked in a tiny voice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Promise!” Jeremy confirmed, nodding eagerly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan took his wrists and tugged his hands away from his face. Jeremy’s jaw dropped and his eyes widened. Scars, he was absolutely littered with them, yes. That was one thing. But the surprise was that Ryan had tattoos. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was a skull on his chest between his pecs that matched the Vagabond mask. There was a fan of knives on either half of his rib cage that pointed outward like wings. Intense blue flames curled down his sternum to his stomach and between the blades, originating from the skull and the words scrawled under it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The scars covering Ryan’s skin, which seemed excessive even for this life, were covered in turn by the tattoos. It was like the skull and the words had sparked and caught, then the fire spread down his torso, covering the marred skin as it reached for his hips and curled over his sides, possibly moving across his back as well. The flames had made it down his right hip, curling over a nasty looking slash mark on his outer thigh. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The image was breath-taking. A cold and haunting piece of artwork made of pain and suffering. Jeremy couldn’t believe his eyes that <em>this</em> is what Ryan was self-conscious over. Especially not since the body under the scars and the tattoos was slim and while he was not super well defined, he was toned, the strength in him easy to see. He was beautiful. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan’s eyes dropped as Jeremy stared at him and he grinned at Jeremy’s reaction to his body. Though Jeremy noted he was still a bit pink.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Like what you see, baby?” He taunted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Jeremy blushed, looking away in embarrassment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-Yes, obviously!” He huffed, before pausing hesitantly, “C-Can I...touch you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now it was Ryan’s turn to have an obvious reaction.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“God, you’re fucking cute,” he breathed, leaning back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wrapped his hand around his now hard cock, the fire in his eyes matching the fire on his chest. Jeremy made a whimpering noise of protest and scooted forward between Ryan’s spread legs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I...I wanna do that,” he mumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan puffed out a heavy breath and a small shudder ran through him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How am I supposed to control myself around you?” He wondered breathlessly, “Everything you say sounds like “please destroy me” “please fuck my brains out” “please make me drool all over myself like a hentai character”. Pull the plug on the drain and come here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy flushed and quickly obeyed, eagerly crawling up between Ryan’s legs while the soapy water drained. Ryan’s hand was moving between his thighs and his face was pink, his lips parted as he stared down at Jeremy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“P-Please, Ry, I-I wanna touch you,” Jeremy huffed, “Please.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan didn’t say anything, just kept jerking himself off while Jeremy whined and begged. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t like my show?” Ryan taunted, “How greedy of you. Weren’t you just saying how attractive I am?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-You are!” Jeremy hastened to amend, “I-I like it. I l-like watching!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then why a-are you whining for more, you g-greedy little whore?” Ryan asked, voice low and breathy, “Shouldn’t you be grateful for what I give you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-Yes, th-thank you!” Jeremy exclaimed, “Th-Thank you for-for letting me watch!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So this is enough then?” Ryan sneered, “You don’t want to touch me any more?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“N-No, no!! I-I want to touch you!” Jeremy assured him quickly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What happened to being grateful?” Ryan panted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy opened his mouth, then closed it, his eyebrows coming together.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I...I want whatever pleases you,” he eventually murmured, ducking his head meekly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“Fuck!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy jolted as Ryan gripped his hair and yanked his head down between his legs. Jeremy opened his mouth to accept Ryan’s cock, but Ryan didn’t give it to him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Such a good little bitch you make,” he growled breathlessly as he jerked off in front of Jeremy’s face, “You’ll do anything I want, won’t you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, sir!” Jeremy enthusiastically agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Goddamnit,” Ryan grit out between his teeth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His clenched teeth bared in a snarl as he came on Jeremy’s face. He slumped back slightly, panting heavily while Jeremy waited obediently. Once he mostly caught his breath he refocused on Jeremy’s dripping face and shuddered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can I take a picture?” He asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I...like you taking pictures,” he admitted as Ryan leaned out of the tub to grab his phone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan smirked at him as he lifted his phone to take a picture.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Give me that hentai face,” he ordered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy blushed crimson and opened his mouth. His tongue hung out and his eyes rolled back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Damn, baby, you look so good like that,” Ryan hummed, “Might get it up again... We’re using your recovery time very poorly.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He dropped his phone on his clothes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You should clean up the mess you made on your face,” he suggested.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy wiped the come off his face and lapped it off his hands. Once he got it all, Ryan leaned forward to take a hold of his dick. Jeremy groaned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can touch me now,” Ryan murmured.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy’s hands were on him in an instant, feeling across the tattoos and tracing over the scars. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” he whimpered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re adorable, Jeremy,” Ryan teased, rubbing his nose against Jeremy’s, “So frickin’ cute.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy came, face pink as he splattering white all over the blue flames. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good boy,” Ryan purred as Jeremy buried his face in his shoulder, “Such a good boy for me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He kissed his cheek then set about getting Jeremy clean and mostly back on his own feet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy slumped into the chair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You okay?” Ryan questioned, brushing a hand through his hair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aces,” Jeremy mumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You need more water?” Ryan offered, crouching down next to him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy shook his head. He was already sloshing with the amount in him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We can get dinner right after,” Ryan suggested.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy nodded. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you gonna let me eat it on my own?” He wondered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan had fed him lunch too. Ryan’s eyes dropped to Jeremy’s lips and his tongue swiped over his own.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe,” he murmured.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re a weird man,” Jeremy muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ain’t that the truth,” Geoff spoke up as he entered his office.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Guess I fit right in,” Ryan snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ry, listen, about earlier,” Geoff grunted as he sat down.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s fine,” Ryan interrupted, “I understand.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The conversation almost sounded practiced to Jeremy. Like they said the same thing to each other quite often. Ryan stood back up, brushing a hand through Jeremy’s hair again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You sure you’re alright?” He pressed, “I’m not trying to coddle you, but that was really rough.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m fine,” Jeremy assured him, smiling, “And I don’t think you’re trying to coddle me, darlin’. I appreciate your aftercare. Now fuck off so I can talk to my boss.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan huffed, but kissed his temple before leaving the room. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jeremy, why did you run off on your own to go after Martins?” Geoff asked bluntly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was <em>my</em> fuck up,” Jeremy answered, “And the more I realized that my own personal fuck ups were part of it, the more I needed to prove that I wasn’t going to just use Fake AH to get out of my problems. You guys aren’t a shield to me and I needed to prove I don’t need or want you to be. Most of it was pride, I will admit that. I wanted to prove what I can do. I wanted you all to know what I can do. I wanted anyone who faces Fake AH to know what I can do.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t want there to be any doubts about where I belong,” he concluded, “No thoughts that I’m a cocky little shit just using the crew’s reputation to get away with running my mouth. No illusions that I won’t put my money where my mouth is. I stand beside the other Fakes, not behind you and I deserve to be here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff was quiet a moment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No more running off alone,” he ordered, “This is a two way street. You stand with us, we stand with you. From now on, you let us stand by you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, sir,” Jeremy answered firmly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ve proved your point,” Geoff added, “There are no doubts from any of us any more. We all know exactly where you belong. So does the rest of the city.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy grinned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good, I’d hate to have to shatter your hips,” He joked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Easy there, trick-shot,” Geoff snorted, rolling his eyes, “You’re not <em>that</em> high on the food chain.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yet,” Jeremy sneered, his grin only getting wider.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re fucking scary sometimes, kid, you know that, right?” Geoff muttered, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course I know that,” Jeremy laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff just rolled his eyes again before getting up to let Ryan back in. Ryan hesitantly sat in the other chair, eyes narrowing at Geoff in suspicion. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now what do you want?” He grumbled as Geoff sat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“From now on, the crippling of our best presence occurs only monthly,” Geoff announced, “You two are officially off on the 15th of every month, no exceptions. The 16th will be light work, but by the 17th he had better be recovered enough to work properly. Other than that, as long as you’re safe and don’t impede your work, you are free to do as you wish behind a locked door. No more almost traumatizing Gavin. Now get the hell out of my office before I change my mind and send you to HR.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We don’t have an HR department,” Jeremy pointed out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We do, actually,” Ryan corrected, pointing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy followed the point to the concrete baseball bat displayed on the wall. Now that he looked properly he did see that the plaque under it said “Human-Resources Department”. He chuckled nervously and quickly wobbled to his feet. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, good talk, boss,” he muttered, “Let’s do it again some time.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s not,” Geoff countered, “Get out.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan helped Jeremy hobble out of the room. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you tell him about Gavin walking in on us?” Jeremy questioned under his breath.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, Geoff just knows things, Jeremy,” Ryan answered, shaking his head, “Best not to worry about it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy shrugged. <em>Fair enough.</em> Geoff <em>was</em> the most powerful man in the city. Even if he was a total dork.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The day after the meeting with Geoff, at around 3pm, Jeremy was in his office, watching security footage on Cruz’ hospital room. He was sure Cruz had learned his lesson, but Alex had gone to visit him and Jeremy wanted to make sure they weren’t planning anything. Plus he was a little worried Alex might go around spouting about his tattoo. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy was squinting, trying to read their lips on the feed. He tried to make what he thought they were saying make sense. It was basically like another language. He could recognize it was speech, but without the sounds, it might as well have been nonexistent to him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Knock, knock!</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s open!” Jeremy called.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lil’ J?” Gavin called quietly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy jerked his head up to see Gavin half-hiding behind the door. He looked extremely anxious. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you busy right now?” He asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not at all,” Jeremy assured him, “Come in.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin came and sat in front of Jeremy’s desk. Jeremy sat forward.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s up, Gav?” He asked, “You alright?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry for my part in that mess,” Gavin apologized, voice quiet, “I was too demanding and selfish. I was stressing you out and I didn’t even notice. I don’t think you fucked up at all. The only reason the situation got so bad was because of me. I’m really sorry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I appreciate that, but you really didn’t do anything,” Jeremy dismissed, “Truthfully, I didn’t want to tell the others either. You not wanting to was more an excuse for <em>me</em> than anything. Gav, you’re not weak or dumb. You’re the one that tracked me when I went AWOL. In fact, the whole reason I knew for certain everything was going to turn out okay was because I knew you were following me. I knew you’d be right behind me and you’d make sure the rest of our family was too.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin blushed, rubbing the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s why you tipped your hat as the van door closed,” he guessed, “You were signaling to me. I...thought so.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He smiled widely.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, no more doubting,” he announced, “I belong here too.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy grinned back at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Damn straight, Golden Boy,” he agreed, “Don’t tell Jack, but you totally deserve the two spot.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin’s eyes went wide.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wh-What?! N-No way!” He huffed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gavin, you are the eyes and ears of the Fake AH Crew,” Jeremy argued, “You know everything that’s going on. You’re the perfect person to stand at the right to produce the answers to questions, to prove who’s telling the truth, and to provide Geoff with all the information he needs. No offense to Jack, but you could be even better than her at being the right hand man.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin just stared at him in open shock a moment before his mouth closed and he looked away in sudden thoughtfulness.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I...blimey, I think you’re right, Lil’ J,” he murmured after a moment, “Golden Boy would be better beside King. I could pass on information directly to him. I...worry about Jack though. If her position goes down, I dunno. Maybe the crew will suffer.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy thought about Ryan’s words on change and how the crew needed to change. They needed to adapt. Jeremy felt something in his chest solidify as he made his decision.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gavin, I think it’s time the Crew saw change,” he announced, “In the form of me and you. We’re what the crew needs, buddy. Me and you. Left and right.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin’s eyebrows went up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You really think so?” He pressed, “We...if we decide to do this...we have to be sure.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sure,” Jeremy answered firmly, “Me and you, we’re gonna make this crew even better.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stood and went around the desk to hold a hand out to Gavin. Gavin hesitated a moment, but then a grin spread across his face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m totally in!” He agreed, standing and taking Jeremy’s hand, “Let’s make this family stronger than ever.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They shook hands firmly with wide, excited grins.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy paced nervously outside Michael’s door. <em>This is sort of like mutiny, isn’t it? We’re not ousting Geoff, but moving all three lads higher than Jack and Ryan? This is mutiny.</em> He brushed his hand through his hair as he considered calling the whole thing off. What if Michael disagreed? He was the senior of the lads, if he disagreed, they’d be doomed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maybe not doomed, but Geoff would certainly be less likely to agree if they weren’t all on board. Jeremy needed to convince Michael before he tried to convince Jack and Ryan. Though he suspected Ryan wouldn’t take much convincing. He already thought Jeremy should go three and that the crew needed to change things up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The door of the office jerked open.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Will you fucking come in already?!” Michael snapped, “You’re giving me anxiety pacing around out here!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“S-Sorry,” Jeremy mumbled, following him in, “This is just...really important.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He closed the door and they sat. Michael was fiddling with some contraption on his desk while Jeremy bounced his knee nervously.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“For fuck’s sake, Dooley,” Michael grumbled, “Spit it out before I have a fucking aneurysm.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gavin and I have decided to try to change the line up and therefore our positions in the crew completely,” Jeremy announced, “I’m going to go for three and he’s going to go for two. We want you to try for four.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay,” Michael grunted, not looking up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy opened his mouth to argue, but was stopped short.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, really?” He questioned, shocked, “Just like that? No arguments?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No arguments,” Michael agreed, still not looking up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy blinked rapidly trying to catch up with what was going on right now. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“O-Okay,” he muttered, “I guess that’s it then.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Before you waste your time, Jack and Ry agree,” Michael muttered, “We talked about it already while you and Gavin were so distracted. We were agreeing we trusted you two completely, even though we really wished you’d let us fucking help. But as long as you two dumbasses don’t pull away like that again, we all agreed you two deserved to move up.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Click.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael finally looked up as the contraption clicked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We also agreed whatever position you guys think best is what we’ll take,” he added, “We’re in your hands.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really, you trust us that much?” Jeremy pressed, a bit doubtful.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael hesitated, looking down. He tapped the little screwdriver he was using against his desk.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t want you to get the wrong idea here,” he murmured, “But the truth is, with this, we trust <em>you</em> that much, not Gavin. We trust he knows what he’s doing with his job, but <em>you</em> are the one we trust with the fate of the crew. What you say is what we all say. So when you see Geoff, you speak for the rest of us too.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked up at Jeremy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We believe in you and we all agree where you belong,” he concluded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stood and held his hand out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Where you’re headed, the rest of us follow, Jeremy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy felt confidence and affection swell in his chest and he stood. They smiled at each other as they shook hands. Jeremy felt a sense of purpose, a path being laid before him. It was time for change and now he was sure they were headed the right direction.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy didn’t dye his hair before seeing Geoff. Instead, he switched up the Rimmy Tim getup, most notably he wore a green shirt instead of orange. Change, he decided, went two ways. If Rimmy Tim was going to become the third most visible guy in Fake AH, he was going to make sure he looked the part properly. Rimmy and Fake AH needed to blend together. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff looked up at him as he stood in front of his desk in his brand new Rimmy Tim outfit, eyebrows near his hairline as he took him in. Jeremy removed the sunglasses and slipped them in his shirt. He produced the folded up papers from his fresh purple blazer, basically five full essays, and held them out. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kingpin, the rest of the crew has sent me in to give you a proposal,” he announced, “The Fake AH Crew is ready for change.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff took the papers and unfolded them. Jeremy waited as he read them. Geoff read through each completely before setting them down on the desk. He looked up at Jeremy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tell me what your role would be, Rimmy Tim,” He requested, “At my left, what would you be?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am an extension of you,” Jeremy answered easily, “I am the pistol holstered on your hip, the warning shot that echoes your voice, and the bullet that silences opposition.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff’s mustache twitched in a tiny hint of a smirk.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good answer,” he praised, chuckling a bit, “You can tell the others the decision will be made within the week.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you, sir,” Jeremy replied, “We look forward to hearing what you have to say.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff nodded, they shook hands, and Jeremy left his office. He took his hat off as the rest of the crew, also all in full gear, looked around at him. Ryan halted anxious pacing, Gavin looked up from his tablet, Jack ended a phone call, and Michael stood up from where he’d sat on the floor.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well?” Jack prompted, “What did he say?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He said the decision will be made within the week,” Jeremy answered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They looked between each other anxiously. Now all they could do was wait.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was the fourth day after Jeremy had his audience with Geoff that anything else exciting happened. He was simultaneously anxious and confident. Change was good, but what if everyone regretted it after this? What if they all ended up unhappy with their lots? He was burying himself in work in an attempt to stop himself from worrying. It wasn’t working, but he could dream. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Knock, knock!</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was again looking through footage of Cruz’ hospital room. It was about time for him to be going home, wasn’t it? Alex was visiting frequently now and Jeremy couldn’t help his suspicion. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s open,” he called, not looking away from his screen.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The door to his office opened and closed. He squinted at Cruz’s mouth. <em>Mother? Brother? Cover?</em> He sighed heavily. Could anyone else read lips? Maybe he should ask Ryan. He looked over and stiffened in surprise as a pair of shoes propped themselves up on his desk.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">A pair of black and white checkered Vans.</span> </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's Ray, in case anyone's confused as to whose dirty shoes are on Jeremy's desk. If all goes to plan, tomorrow's chapter will be the last. We move on to vamp lads and witch gents. </p><p>Also, as I said in the other fic: follow me on twitter @1stworldmutant to learn how to become a patron saint and get chapters a day early as well as get to read exclusive drafts of new stories and hang out on Discord.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy stared at the checkered Vans on his desk a moment before his eyes moved up the baggy jeans to the purple hoodie and finally to the bored looking face. Ray’s dark eyes were watching him with what seemed like uninterested passiveness. That was Ray’s skill though. He always looked like he could give a fuck, regardless of how he actually felt.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, kitty,” he greeted, “Heard you been busy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Kitty.</em> Jesus, Jeremy had forgotten he used to call him that. Because of the scratches he left up his back and across his thighs. Jeremy had forgotten he’d done that. Forgotten what they had done on multiple occasions. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Heard you got yourself a boyfriend,” Ray added, “I thought you didn’t do relationships?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t,” Jeremy agreed, <em>“Usually.”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray regarded him silently for a moment. Then he dropped his feet off the desk and stood, coming around and twisting Jeremy’s chair. He braced his knee against the chair, between Jeremy’s and leaned in to kiss him. Jeremy’s body, recalling how fun Ray’s was, wanted to react positively, but Jeremy’s heart and mind had enough sense to push Ray away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“D-Didn’t we just t-talk about me being in a relationship?!” He huffed, “Wh-What are you doing?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on, kitty,” Ray coaxed, “Didn’t you miss me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No!” Jeremy blurted, truthfully, “Please stop!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They had never even been friends. They had barely been fuck buddies and it had only occurred a few times. Ray moved away, going back around the desk and dropping into the chair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just checking,” He murmured, “Ry’s a good guy. I don’t want to hear about you hurting or using him.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You could’ve asked,” Jeremy pointed out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And if I believe you and it turns out you <em>are</em> using him?” Ray countered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alright, he had a point. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you doing here anyway?” Jeremy grunted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Geoff wanted to consult me on something,” Ray answered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you...go see Ry yet?” Jeremy mumbled, hesitant.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wasn’t sure exactly how they’d ended. He was worried about how Ryan felt about Ray. Worried because Ryan was such a caring person that he might still like Ray. Maybe love him. He didn’t know the exact nature of their relationship. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Easy, I’m not moving in on your turf,” Ray assured him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“R-Right, of-of course not,” Jeremy stammered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was <em>not</em> encouraged.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well then, I’m off,” Ray announced, standing up, “Good seeing you, kitty.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With that he left Jeremy sitting there, utterly baffled for fifteen minutes before Geoff showed up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on, kid, family meeting,” He called into Jeremy’s office.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy hastened to follow him. <em>Family meeting. He’d decided about the lineup, the positioning. Was that what he consulted Ray about?</em> But Ray was retired. Geoff led him to the garage where everyone else was already there waiting. Fully suited and lined up. From Jeremy’s left to right, Ryan, Michael, Gavin, and Jack. Between Michael and Gavin was an open space. Geoff stopped, facing the others and gestured for Jeremy to stand beside him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s...going on?” Jeremy asked, worried.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan stepped forward and pulled a folded piece of paper from his jacket. The “essay” he’d give Jeremy to pass to Geoff. He unfolded it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The Fake AH Crew has seen much trouble in the years it’s been around,” he read, “We’ve dished it out as much as we’ve taken it. We’re the toughest crew in San Andreas. Our reputation is strong and we rule this city with actions that back that up. We know what we’re doing and we’re the best.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stepped back and Michael stepped forward, pulling out his own paper.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s why we should recognize when it’s time for us to adapt,” he read, “And it is. It’s time for us to make a decision that may be hard, but will be the right one. It’s about damn time we moved forward. Time we put aside old bullshit, old ideas and made the right fucking move.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stepped back and Gavin stepped forward.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fake AH has never been about old blood,” He read, “We don’t need to hold onto the way things have always been, because that’s not what we’re about. We have and always will be about family, about unity, and about standing by each other. We’re strong because we’re together, not because of how long any of us have been around.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stepped back and Jack stepped forward.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“In the end, what Fake AH needs isn’t about the gents or the lads,” she read, “It isn’t about seniority. It’s about how who is effective where. Thus, Roadkill and Vagabond must step aside for Mogar, our strength and Golden Boy, our intelligence. This leaves us with a final question: who will lead us?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She stepped back and Geoff turned to Jeremy, producing his own paper.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What we need is a leader that embodies our strength,” he read, “A leader who speaks and acts as the loaded gun holstered on the hip of Fake AH. A leader who knows when to fire a warning shot and when to silence opposition. A leader who has proven time and time again that they know where we all belong. We have chosen this leader, the person who stands out as much as he stands beside us. Unanimously, we choose-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jeremy Dooley,” Five voices spoke together.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy stared at Geoff in shock, frozen to the spot. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But you’re-“ he started.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“-old and tired,” Geoff cut in, “And ready to retire, but don’t worry. I’m still gonna be here for awhile.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But I’m...I’m not...” Jeremy mumbled, looking at his hands, “This is...this can’t be where I belong.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff squeezed his shoulder and he looked up, searching the man’s sparkling blue eyes as he smiled down at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kid, I told you,” he spoke gently, “We all know exactly where you belong and so does the rest of the city. Rimmy Tim is the new number one.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy’s heart thundered in his chest and his hands dropped into fists at his sides. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What happened to getting every 15th off?” He joked, grinning widely.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff smacked his forehead.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know, maybe I was hasty,” he grumbled, “On second thought, I’ll get the HR bat after all.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Too late, boss, I’m higher on the food chain now,” Jeremy laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That means you accept, right?!” Gavin squealed excitedly, suddenly glomping him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, yeah, I accept, you sneaky bastards,” Jeremy muttered as the others swarmed around him, “You know you could’ve just told me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then we would’ve missed that stupid dumbstruck look on your face, Boston,” Michael snorted, roughly ruffling his hair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Assholes, all of you,” Jeremy grumbled as they jostled him around, “You’re all getting pay cuts.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They insisted he didn’t have the authority, he begged to differ. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, moment over,” Geoff announced, “Time for celebration!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bevs!” Gavin cheered happily, looping his arm around Michael’s, “Let’s go, boi!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack and Geoff followed closely behind them and Ryan started after them. Jeremy grabbed his arm, stopping him. Ryan smiled softly at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You need a congratulatory kiss?” He teased.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy looked down, tugging at Ryan’s jacket sleeve nervously. Ryan brushed his hand through Jeremy’s hair and lifted his chin. His eyes were full of worry.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is it, darlin’?” He murmured, “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy cleared his throat, struggling to look him in the eye.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Um...R-Ray was here,” he mumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He was,” Ryan confirmed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He...did he...are you...” Jeremy stammered, gripping Ryan’s sleeve tightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan took his face in both hands and made him look up at him. Jeremy’s heart squeezed with worry.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not interested in pursuing any relationship other than friendship with Ray,” Ryan assured him, “What we had is in the past. What I have with you is my present and I hope my indefinite future.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy puffed out a relieved sigh and Ryan kissed him lightly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re so cute,” he cooed, rubbing their noses together.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No!” Jeremy huffed, face red.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan pulled him in, peppering his face with kisses. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So cute!!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Noooo!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The end again~! I hope you guys enjoyed! Tomorrow brings the fabled vampire lads! As always follow me on Twitter @1stworldmutant to find out how to donate and get chapters early!<br/>May your paths stay lit, little stars~✨!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>